Bebé Lena Luthor
by frost019
Summary: Kara mira a todos lados esperando una respuesta. Y oh, es una nena vestida de León, y está haciendo argggg argggg a Kara... Luthor, cómo en Lena Luthor. Plus mini Kara. Mucha ternura.
1. Chapter 1

Hola, así que parece que he decidido iniciar una nueva historia llena de ternura y rellena con mucho más ternura y humor. Y cómo no, con la bebé Lena. Por quien más de uno parece que comparte mi adoración por ella y mi dúo favorito Kara x Lena.

Nuevamente no poseo ningún derecho sobre los personajes o el Show. Todos los derechos a sus creadores. Sólo poseo derecho sobre esta historia y en mi afán por compartirla. Muchos capítulos, aún no he decidido cuántos. Déjame saber lo que piensas. Y otra vez, bienvenido.

Capítulo I

Maguie, Alex, Jhon y Winn están muy preocupados en la DEO. Todos con diferentes pensamientos alarmantes. La alarma gigante muy roja, gritando a todo pulmón, algo así como el elefante rosa en la habitación o más bien el leoncito de 10kg aproximadamente, un poco más y un poco menos, en medio de la habitación. Aunque realmente no era un león.

y Kara?

Kara aka Supergirl, estaba llegando, "volando en un autobús". No, en serio, estaba llegando en plan sport informal, cómo visita oficial. Nadie le había dicho de lo que iba en un afán de tranquilizarla.

Del todo no estaba tranquila, y el plan de Alex sin saberlo tampoco la estaba tranquilizando. No había oído nada de Lena, ni un mensaje. No llamada. No nada. Y aunque sabía que la mujer estaba ocupada 24x7. Y posiblemente enojada con ella por un tema que aún no resolvieron, y que ella aún no se entera. Sólo la ponía más ansiosa.

Kara, Kara, antes que enloquezcas hay que repasar los hechos, los pro y los contra se decía a sí misma.

Pro: Lena es muy hermosa. Eso siempre es un pro. (Kara tenía una sonrisa de megavatios).

Contra: Lena no contestaba a ningún medio intentado por ella. (Kara se le fue la sonrisa).

Pro: Lena aún es muy hermosa. Por eso es tan difícil que Kara se concentre. (En serio Kara concéntrate - Kara se sonrojaba mucho).

Hay Lena, Lena. Su presencia, su voz, sus pestañas, su sonrisa... ayyy hace que Kara se derrita como Olaf en el sol. Sólo que Olaf tenía su sombrilla y no podía derretirse. Y kara, pues Kara necesitaría un lapo (cómo dicen en mi país, algo así como una palmada en la nuca, para que espabile y despierte), muchos de ellos en sí.

Kara se chocaba con un cesto de basura. OPA. Un poco más y lo destruye. Eso de caminar para tranquilizarse y dejar que su mente vuele no funciona en sí. Kara es muy torpe. Tan bella y adorable y aún así "mi torpe".

Pro: Lena es asombrosa.

Contra: no se ha comunicado. Los atentados le suceden mucho a su alrededor. (Kara frena su caminata, está a un segundo de volar a LCorp).

Pro: ha estado todo el día en CatCo, tiene su celular sincronizado ante la mínima alerta de Lena Luthor para saber que Lena está segura. No la estoquea. Sólo se asegura que Lena esté segura.

Y no hay está segura.

Ufff - Kara exhala con mayor tranquilidad ahora.

Contra: Alex quiere verla urgentemente, pero aún así le pide que valla como Kara y no como Supergirl

Pro: no es una alerta verdadera, potencialmente peligrosa.

Contra: ¿Porqué Alex quiere verla con tanta antelación?, ¿Lena está con ella?¿Acaso Lena está tan ocupada que no puede contestar?.

Cosa de Ciencia - se dice Kara. Lena siempre se pierde y se mete de lleno - Ahora está más segura que Lena está segura (redundante, no?).

Pro: la voz de Lena. Sin querer, ella la ha escuchado a Lena murmurar una canción creyendo que nadie estaba prestando atención. Y woahhh es el sonido más hermoso junto a su risa.

Rememorando aquel sonido tan bello Kara terminó su caminata hacia la DEO. Pasó todos los niveles de seguridad, aún teniendo la voz de Lena en su cabeza.

Se encuentra con un cadete que le dice que valla al piso principal.

Ok, todo normal.

Una cadete acaba de pasarla y oh no?, ella le sonrió. Ella nunca sonríe.

Se prende la alarma.

Sigue avanzando.

Olor a postickers, pizza, y uhm uhm - Kara olfatea, algo así como un cachorrito golden retriver, super lindo. - peperoni, no hay col rizada, más comida chatarra. Nada saludable en el menú.

Un momento¡

Algo raro pasa¡

Maguie, está aquí. Lena también. Ellas comen "pasto" como los conejitos. Algo pasa.

Oficialmente algo pasa.

Las alarman suenan en su cabeza.

Kara está muy presente ahora, malditos muros forrados en plomo, no puede ver atravez de ellos. Ella usa su supervelocidad. Está en un shiowww en el centro.

Lo primero que ve: es a sus amigos, Maguie, Alex (Qué?, es su hermana, pero también es su amiga, mejor amiga), Jhon, Winn. todos parados detrás de la mesa, todos con miradas preocupantes en su rostro y su hermana sonríe.

¿Qué?

Su hermana sonríe?

Ahora sí algo pasa definitivamente.

Está a un paso de enloquecer.

Cuándo

Ve comida.

Comida, mucha comida, riquísima comida no saludable.

Y también Leche?

Leche, de varios sabores y empaques.

¿Porqué hay leche en el centro de comando?

Y un bulto que se mueve sentado en la mesa.

Oh espera no es un bulto.

Es un león, un cachorro de León.

Espera, ¿porqué hay un cachorro de León y en el centro de comando?

¿Es un león?

oh ahora el León se ríe, suena muy bello, algo así como Lena sólo que más lindo.

Espera, no hay nada más lindo que la risa de Lena.

Y los leones no se ríen, hacen arggg arggg.

( En serio Kara, en serio?.

Qué, suena bello.

Y hacen argggg argggg).

La maldita alarma sonando en su cerebro se rompió.

Ahora es una campana de iglesia agitada a todo vaivén por un maniaco.

No hay nada más lindo que la risa de Lena, en esta vida, para Kara.

Nada, eh dicho¡

Y algo más lindo definitivamente está haciendo bulla en la mesa.

Kara mira a todos lados esperando una respuesta.

Y oh, el bulto es una nena vestida de León, y está haciendo argggg argggg a Kara.

Kara mira a su hermana.

Alex le apunta a la nena.

La nena se sienta en la mesa, le tira comida. Luego se ríe.

Y awwww esa risa, tan rica. Kara se derrite. Está alarmada y aún se derrite. Se parece a la de Lena, pero en miniatura y más profunda, sin tantos años encima.

¿Es eso posible?

Y bueno, dice Kara y luego pregunta - ¿Qué está pasando?

\- ¿En serio Kara? - preguntan todos en coro.

\- Sí, es decir, este recibimiento es increíble, sólo falta mi novia aquí. Y esta nena está hermosa, ¿de quién es?, ¿ Para que me llamaste hermana?

\- Pregúntale, ¿Cómo se llama? a la nena.

\- Bueno - dice Kara nuevamente y se encoge hacia la nena y pregunta - ¿Cómo te llamas amor?

La bebé balbucea y le tira comida otra vez a Kara. Y kara aún se derrite. Se limpia la cara y dice awwww.

-Lutoo - dice la rica bebé.

Y kara sigue arrullando - awwww

\- Espera "Lutoo" es bonito- dice Kara - será su apellido, y ¿Alex?

-¿En serio Kara?.

\- Luthor, cómo en Lena Luthor - dice Alex con firmeza.

y Kara pregunta alarmada - ¿Es su hija?¡

\- NOOOOOOO

En serio Kara. En serio.

Maguie se lleva la mano a la cabeza y observa a Kara, está a punto de romper a llorar posiblemente pensando que su novia le mantenía secretos. Así que decide intervenir.

\- Kara, ella es Lena - dice apuntando a la bebé - Tu novia billonaria, CEO de LCORP y dueña de múltiples compañías, filántropa y muchos muchos más elogios que se merece, que no mencionaré ahora. Ella es Lena, la nena, la bebé, es Lena Luthor. - finaliza Maguie apuntando al hermoso leoncito sentado sobre la mesa.

\- Lutoo - dice la nena, tan bella, tan awwww.

\- Kara ensancha ,los ojos muy grandes. Mira a la bebe, a sus amigos, que están asintiendo frenéticamente y luego.

Luego.

Se desmaya

\- Lutooo¡


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo II

_Kara se desmayó._

Era inevitable. Lena era su bebé, siempre será su bebé. Pero ahora realmente es una bebé. Y Kara no lo entiende.

Mientras reposa en una de las camas de la enfermería en el DEO, repasa la situación. Aún no entiende, pero por lo menos sabe que Lena está segura, eso es lo más importante.

Alex entra en el cuarto al darse cuenta que su pequeña hermana despertó. Y ante su obvia inundación de preguntas e intensa curiosidad. La calma y le explica lo que pasó.

Lena estaba sóla en el laboratorio, no estaba experimentando con nada, sólo chekando papeles y firmando permisos. Un tremendo sonido se oyó en el ala este, por lo que la mayoría de los activos fueron hacia allá incluyendo a Alex. Cuándo regresó vió desde lo lejos que una luz intensa salía del cuarto dónde se encontraba Lena. Ella corrió junto a Jhon, y encontraron la sala en perfecto orden y en el suelo una bebé Lena Luthor desnuda entre lo que sería su vestuario de adulta.

Nadie entendía nada, ahí estaba Lena sin aparente daño alguno. Aún no le habían tomado examen de sangre, sólo las pruebas no invasivas, cómo toma de ADN con un hisopo, toma de temperatura, patrón de huella dactilar, peso, etc.

Sabían que era Lena, todo le indicaba que era Lena, pero no querían cometer algún error, si la hubieran suplantado de algún modo. Alex estaba casi segura que Lilian tenía que ver con esto, pero no estaba segura del porqué o cómo revertirlo.

Vasquez compró lo necesario para el bebé: leche, biberón, pañales, un par de cambio de ropa con temática de zoológico, peluches, etc.

\- Entonces no tienes idea de ¿cómo? - preguntó Kara, reincorporándose y sentándose en la cama.

\- No, pero si estoy segura que es Lena, y ella parece estar bien - dijo Alex tomando una respiración profunda, estaba casi segura que lo que diría a continuación enfermaría a su hermana, si es que no lo había sabido ya. Y estaba casi seguro que ese no era el caso por que sino se lo hubiera dicho ya.

\- Hay algo ¿verdad?

\- Sí, hay pruebas invasivas para hacer, pero prefiero que estés ahí. por el bien de ambas.

\- Oh Rao, Ale no me preocupes así - dijo exasperada Kara levantándose de un salto - dime que pasa.

\- Ya lo verás.

\- Ale - no tuvo tiempo de continuar porque entró Maguie con la nena.

\- Bueno - dijo Alex - ya que estamos las tres. Lo haremos ahora.

En la sala de enfermería Alex puso el termostato en temperatura cálida. Sobre la cama estaba Lena. Maguie la desnudo y la dejó en pañal.

Kara se quedó sin palabras. Ahí en la espalda de Lena, habían 3 cicatrices en el omóplato izquierdo, que parecían indicar que se trataba de heridas infligidas por un látigo.

Kara hervía de furia. Alex no sabía que hacer. Así que Maguie tomó la mano de Kara y se la puso en el regazo del bebé.

\- Es tiempo de la bebé, no de venganza Kara - dijo Maguie.

\- Sé que esto es difícil de asimilar Kar. Por tu reacción se que no conocías de sus heridas. Te aseguro que en este momento no le duele. - afirmó Alex - Cuándo Lena, se transformó en bebé. Con ella también todos sus lunares, marcas de nacimiento y estas cicatrices también.

\- Por el record criminal de su familia - continuo Maguie - este tipo de castigo pudo ocurrir en su infancia con los Luthor, no tiene huesos rotos, ni fracturas graves. Y ella no recuerda cómo, no le duele - repitió - No tiene heridas recientes, ni moretones, y esto se debe a que ha estado este año al lado tuyo. La has cuidado bien y le has enseñado a cuidarse también. Es un largo proceso conociendo a su familia.

\- Mags, Ale no puedo entender quién le hace esto a su propio hijo, a un niño, a cualquier niño - dijo Kara con rabia.

Mirando a la bebé. Al amor de su vida. Se le partía el alma al verla así.

\- ¿Porqué no me dijo Ale? ¿No confía en mi? - preguntó Kara afligida. Mientras Lena no parecía darse cuenta de la situación y jugaba con un gato peluche.

\- No hemos intimado. Por eso es que no lo ví. Pero aún así pudo decirme - continuó Kara.

\- No puedo contestarte por ella Kar. Lo importante es que ella está segura aquí y será amada por todos nosotros. Cuándo vuelva a su estado normal pueden discutirlo. Pero por el momento si te da algo de alivio, a ella no le duele y no recuerda cómo, eso debe ser bueno.

Al menos un respiro. Algo positivo dentro de todo. Lena está bien, segura y amada - Pensaron las tres.

\- Voy a destrozar a quién resulte involucrado - afirmó Kara con toda seguridad. Y nosotras te ayudaremos - dijo Maguie hablando por las dos. Alex asintió.

Lena balbuceaba desde su lugar en la cama, metiendo el peluche de gato en la boca, babeandolo y haciendo ruidos hermosos de bebé.

Alex, Maguie y Kara se abrazaron rápidamente sin descuidar mucho tiempo a la bebe.

\- OK Kara, sujeta a Lena para tomarle sangre. Te necesito hermana.

\- ¿Qué? No hay forma Ale. No quiero hacerle daño.

\- No le harás daño. Distraela. Quién mejor que tú.

\- No seré la mala de la película - Kara

\- No puedes tomar la prueba tú - obvio que Alex.

Ambas voltearon a ver a Maguie. Ella hizo su descargo.

\- Ya soy una detective badass, suficiente ese título - levantando ambas manos.

Un soborno, muchas miradas delatoras, una promesa extra de postickers. Mucho mimo a Lena. Y Kara aceptó. Sobretodo por el mimo.

Kara cargó a Lena, se sentó sobre una tumbona, mientras Alex preparaba las pruebas. Maguie miraba.

Cuándo Alex se acercó con la inyección, Lena empezó a llorar. Kara empezó a llorar. Maguie siendo la más madura del grupo empezó a filmar.

Lena se distrajo con las lágrimas de Kara. Y Alex pudo tomarle la prueba sin tanto aspaviento.

Lena con sus manitos pequeñas y regordetas acarició las mejillas de Kara. Y Kara besó cada una de ellas y luego su carita, su nariz, su cabeza, orejas, pancita, todo lo que pudo. Eso trajo muchas risas de Lena. También la de Kara. La tranquilidad de Alex. Y el inicio del nuevo blog de Maguie, ya con algunos like. Cinco minutos en línea y ya con 80 subscriptores.

Lena de bebé, era más allá de hermosa, pelo negro en ondas, ojos con una mezcla de color entre avellano y verde. Su pequeña nariz, labios regordetes, algunos dientes. Una sonrisa pícara, traviesa. Un carácter muy amoroso y aventurero. (Kara creía que Lena tendría un carácter más reservado, de acuerdo a cómo es adulta. Alex le aclaró qué Lena bebé, está en una etapa previa a los Luthor. De ahí un carácter más feliz. Otro clavo más a la castigo de Lilian, pensaba Kara. )

Ahora vestida con su traje de leoncito, ya más calmada sobre la cama de enfermería.

Terminadas las pruebas, Alex anunció los resultados que tenía hasta el momento. Todos positivos.

\- Nombre: Lena Luthor

_"-Lutooo - decía la pequeña. También decía" arggg arggg" - pero claro ese no era su nombre"_

\- Edad aproximada: cerca a los 2 años

_"- ¿Qué edad tienes amor? - preguntaba Kara con cariño, ya adoraba a esta pequeña bola de energía.  
_

_\- wiii - Lena levantaba las 2 manitos- y no, no tenía 10 años"_

\- Algo de orientación espacial: bebé ¿sabes quién es Kara?

_"- Lena señaló el reloj de Alex y pues sí era "caro". _

_\- No amor, ¿Kara?_

_\- Lena subió sus hombros arriba y abajo - lo mismo para Supergirl. _

_\- ¿Maguie? - Lena señaló a Mags, con una sonrisa grande._

_-¿Alex? - Lena señaló a Alex_

_\- Y entonces cómo se llama ella - preguntó Alex, señalando a Kara _

_\- Lena dijo - arggg arggg_

_\- awww mira Alee me llamo arggg - dijo embobada Kara._

_\- Ella se llama Kara, amor_

_\- "Kar " dijo Lena con entusiasmo mirando a Kara"_

_\- awww Ale, Mags, me llamo Kar- awww decía Kara entre saltitos."_

Kara se hacía papilla con esta nena, estaba muy embobada, cómo todos ya en el centro de comando.

Lena dio un bostezo enorme, muy mullido, muy adorable... ganándose muchos awww de varios cadetes y de los superamigos. Maguie la cargó y le enseño a Kara cómo cargarla con su mantita de elefantes encima, para que esté calentita.

Kara más embobada imposible.

Bueno, eso está apunto de ser probado.

...Después de un rato... (cómo diría Bob Esponja)

-Uh Uh Kara, creo que tu bebé se pudre - dijo Winn, cubriendo su nariz con la mano derecha y haciendo una señal al obvio pañal cargado de la bebé.

\- Naa Naa - replicó Kara, eh hizo un ademán de oler a la bebé y sí pues, hay algo oloroso - Maguieeeeeeeeee - gritó Kara- ayuda ayuda¡

Y cogió a la bebé cómo si fuera una bomba letal capaz de destruir la gran manzana. Y dando saltitos dijo:

\- Maguieeeeeeee Maguieeeeeeee ayudaaa¡

\- Si ya te escuche pequeña Danvers, tranquila, que esto te pasará muchas veces, y tienes que aprender.

Después de haber dicho eso Maguie, cogió a Lena, aún dormida apesar del grito de Kara (se ve que ya está muy cansada la pobre bebé) con mucho cuidado y la llevó a la sala de enfermería. Kara siguió sus pasos.

Como el mono de leoncito era un traje enterizo, la desvistió y se apresuró a limpiar muy rápido su trazerito para que no se resfríe.

Retiró el pañal de Lena y se lo pasó a Kara.

-Kara sostén esto - entregándole el pañal sucio.

Kara en lugar de cogerlo lo dejó caer, pero antes que toque el suelo, lo pulverizó con su visión láser.

Maguie sólo la miró con su mejor cara de WTF.

\- Qué - respondió Kara - era material biológico peligroso - finalizó, ahora sonrojada.

Sí Kara, por supuesto. Era una masiva bomba de pañal de leche y papilla, altamente peligroso. Ajá.

Por supuesto.

\- Kara mira al bebé.

\- No puedo es mi novia, es importante su privacidad - de espalda a Maguie.

¿En serio Kara?

\- No, es una bebé. Qué mires a Lena, te digo. Cómo la limpiarás sino.

\- eh Tú?

\- Noo. Tienes que aprender.

A regañadientes Kara miró a Lena y el proceso para mantenerla limpia. Creía que iba a ser apestoso, por eso no quería ver, en realidad. Pero lo vió muy simple.

Alentador.

Maguie usó toallitas húmedas y talco. Le enseñó a Kara cómo poner un pañal.

\- No Kara, eso no va en el brazo.

\- Entonces ¿dónde?

¿Alentador dije?

-Kara el traje de leoncito está al revés.

\- No mira, está bien, así puede usar la capucha para tapar su carita.

-Ajá, eso no está pasando.

Maguie volvió a cambiar a la bebé. Y ella las recompensó con un adorable bostezo. Qué bella leoncito.

\- awww mira Mags - dijo Kara entre saltitos.

Quién diría qué la bebé Lena Luthor, tendría a Supergirl (mujer posiblemente más poderosa del planeta) y a Kara Danvers (reportera intrépida A1 de CatCo WorlWide media) en su dedo meñique.

Porque obviamente todos sabemos que son dos diferentes personas.

¿Oh no?

Lena ¿no lo sabe?..


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo III

¿Y dónde iba a dormir la nena?

Con Kara, no se podía. Entre su labor de reportera y superhéroe, no podría estar al 100% al cuidado de Lena.

Y a su vez, Lena no quería separarse de Maguie.

Maguie y Alex viven juntas en el departamento de la primera. Es un departamento de tres dormitorios.

Quedó decidido, Lena viviría con las tres, en el departamento de Alex. Así alternarían sus horarios para atender y cuidar a Lena. Siempre que ninguna pueda, queda la DEO, pero sólo cómo algo opcional.

Además, por mucho que Kara ame con locura a Lena, ella es una extraterrestre que sabe poco o nada de bebes y aunque tenga un plan de aprender todo lo necesario, siempre puede usar la ayuda de Maguie. (Ella se ha criado entre 10 hermanos, por lo que al ser una de las hermanas mayores, tiene mucha experiencia con bebes). Alex es doctora, pero también tiene poca experiencia con los bebes.

Y no es cualquier bebé. Ella es Lena Luthor, ahora en su estado más vulnerable. Las alertas están altas.

Sólo que había un pequeño detalle. Un pequeño detalle por ahora que crecería con el tiempo.

Un adorable cachorro Husky de nombre Fredy.

…

Lena estaba despierta y muy alerta luego de su siesta.

Alex los dejó en casa (Maguie, Kara y Lena) y regreso al DEO.

Maguie dejó a Lena parada en la puerta, mientras ayudaba a Kara con los comestibles, muchos de ellos, en dirección a la cocina.

Era una cocina de diseño abierto… la cocina, se comunicaba con el comedor y la sala libremente.

Al momento de entrar en la casa, Lena estaba asimilando la vista.

Lo primero que vio, fue a Fredy.

Ella, una bebé muy adorable vestida con un mono de leoncito con la mamila en la mano derecha.

Él, un cachorro Husky muy bello también, con un collar rojo y una chompa de polar blanco, con una galleta en el hocico.

Un duelo de miradas.

Lena deja caer el biberón.

Fredy suelta la galleta.

Kara come un posticker.

Lena se baja la capucha.

Fredy se levanta.

Kara come otro posticker.

Maguie tiene sexo telefónico en la esquina.

Un minuto, dos minutos, no pasa nada.

A los tres minutos… la hecatombe.

Lena y Fredy se lanzan uno a otro, ruedan, roen, muerden.

\- Lena no muerdas al perro - Kara se da cuenta de la situación.

\- Maguie gross ¡ es mi hermana ¡ - también Kara indignada

\- arggg arggg - Lena o Fredy

Fredy se da cuenta de su cola (la cola del mono de leoncito de Lena) y muerde ahí. Lena trata de morder su cola, pero no llega. Ambos giran en círculos, tratando de alcanzarse.

Después de un minuto o dos o cinco, ambos llegan a un acuerdo. "Morder, duele"

Lena nunca ha tenido una mascota, así que no sabe cómo tratar a Fredy. Y Fredy, tampoco había visto a un cachorro humano, así que no sabe cómo tratar a Lena.

Después de tanto ejercicio, ambos caen exhaustos y mareados.

Cuando Maguie y Kara han terminado de charlar sobre "cómo es inapropiado hablar de la hermana de Kara en ese sentido" teniendo oídos inocentes cómo lo son los de Lena, Fredy y ella misma presentes. Ambas ven con ternura a la bebé y al cachorro durmiendo juntos en el sillón (Lena no pudo subir al sillón sola, así que Fredy trepó primero y luego la jaló de su mono y la ayudó a subir.)

Esa noche, Lena dormiría con Kara. Alex con Maguie.

\- Tengo superaudiencia, mantenlo en tus pantalones.

Demás está decir que fue Kara.

\- ahhhh - Alex, Maguie (por obvias razones) y Fredy al bostezar en su camita en la esquina del cuarto dónde está Kara con Lena.

Lena se duerme acurrucada a Kara.

-Este día ha sido re loco - piensa Kara - qué bueno que terminó. Y aunque haya querido que las cosas sean diferentes, no puedo negar que te ves muy hermosa mi amor - dice, y momento después le da un beso muy sentido a la cabecita de Lena.

Tan bella mi bebé, no sé si recordarás algo de esto cuándo retomes tu estado actual, así que prometo hacer que tus días sean muy felices, crear recuerdos hermosos contigo. Voy a tomar muchas fotos, para mostrarte mi amor.

Ya me puedo imaginar nuestros hijos, serán tan adorables cómo tú ahora. Awww Lena si pudieras verte, mi amor. Nuestros bebés serán geniales, muy bellos y muy felices.

(La bebé se acurruca mucho más en Kara y ella suspira embobada. Nunca imagino que pudiera sentir más amor por Lena, pero ufff que bueno que se equivocó.)

\- Gracias Rao.

Está tan enamorada, embobada, hecha papilla, por esta versión miniatura de Lena.

\- Hay Lee, si supieras amor que me tienes en tu dedo meñique, creo que eso haría maravillas en tu ego. Aunque ciertamente no lo necesitas amor.

Kara regaló besos mariposa sobre su bebé. Acunó su lado con muchas almohadas para que no se caiga y se acurrucó lo más que pudo.

Agradeció tener el sueño ligero, siempre por si acaso. Y creyendo que había cubierto todos los ítems, se durmió feliz.

…

Kara se despertó con la risa de Lena. Dio un gran bostezo y eso aparentemente llamo la atención de Lena, que se volteó a mirarla, y le dio un gran beso baboso y descuidado sobre la nariz, que hizo reír mucho a Kara, a Lena y a Maguie.

¿A Maguie?

\- Arriba pequeña Danvers, hora de despertarse.

\- Mags - dijo somnolienta y preguntó - ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Pues esta señorita se despertó - haciéndole cosquillas a Lena, mientras ambas reían - y decidí chekarla - sin contar que Fredy ladraba como loco.

Woah, parece que Kara no tiene el sueño ligero sobre todo.

\- Mira - continuó Maguie. Y le mostró a Kara el truco que le había enseñado a Lena.

Lena estaba sentada y Maguie hizo la señal de un arma en las dos manos y disparó - paow paow.

Y Lena…

Lena levantó sus dos manitos y luego cayó hacia atrás diciendo - auuu auuu - y Fredy también se unió - auuu auuu

\- ¿Cool no?

Lena tan rica, empezó a reírse. Fredy saltó sobre la cama haciéndole cosquillas con su pequeño hocico. Demasiada ternura.

Kara arrulló a ambos, y luego le dió un abrazo de oso a Lena.

\- Nadie le dispara a mi Lee, Mags, ni siquiera de broma. Quieres que te muestre un truco, ahora mira - Kara cogió un baso lleno de agua, lo tiró hacia arriba y la convirtió en pequeños copos de nieve.

\- Ahhh ahhh - pequeña Lena muy asombrada. Fredy también, saltaba tratando de atraparlos.

\- Kriptoniana tramposa - dijo Maguie entre risas - aunque estuvo genial.

\- Vamos, espabila. Que tenemos que bañar a esta pequeña señorita y prepararla para el día. Arriba Kara, que tienes que aprender - continuó Maguie.

Kara se levantó y se alistó muy rápido para su día usando su super velocidad… en un shiowww.

Maguie la llevó al cuarto de baño y le enseñó a Kara como bañar a Lena, en un proceso seguro y que ambas disfruten, así con agua calentita y con los materiales adecuados. Luego la secó con una toalla muy mullida y muy suave. Kara besó sus manos y piecitos. Así como también sopló una frambuesa sobre su cuello y pancita. Deleitándose con la risa de Lena.

A la hora de colocarle el pañal. Kara todavía seguía aprendiendo y no es por falta de dedicación, sino porque se distraía con la sonrisa risueña de Lena. Más bella la bebe, imposible.

\- Kara, eso no va en el brazo.

Ya con la ayuda de Maguie. Lena estaba lista para ser vestida con un mono esta vez de Supergirl.

\- Awww tan bella, tan rica… si es una monada la bebe - musitaban ambas y también Alex que se unió al dúo.

Lena desde su lugar en la mesita de cambio, miraba con adoración a estas tres personas, así como también se daba cuenta que tenía a las tres en el dedo meñique.

Entre sonidos de ser canchera (de tener la situación dominada y controlada) de parte de Lena, ella se balanceaba hacia los lados.

Lena Luthor, señores. En todo su esplendor.

La bebé tenía todo bajo control. Y hacía un baile mental a lo "tinky winky".

Lena: 1

Fredy: 0

Con una sonrisa sarcástica miró a Fredy. y Fredy miró de vuelta a Lena. Esto recién había empezado, pensaban ambos.

…

Durante el desayuno, Lena estaba comiendo su papilla con pequeñas verduras troceadas. De vez en cuándo le iba dando su brócoli a Fredy quién la miraba con su carita de WTF, cómo diciendo "Quiero parte de la pizza de Kara, no brócoli"

Cuando Kara iba a comer su pizza, Lena se la quitaba la probaba y se la deslizaba a Fredy… y claro él agradecía, lamiéndose la carita. A veces sólo Lena le daba una lamida y Kara seguía comiéndosela.

Kara se dejaba quitar la comida, sin inmutarse. Y por supuesto Maguie filmaba para enseñarle a Alex, quién tuvo que irse temprano por una emergencia en el DEO, porque si se lo contaba no le iba a creer.

La comida era sagrada para Kara.

Después del desayuno, Kara y Maguie siguieron enseñando trucos a Lena, retándose a ver cuál era más genial que el otro.

Kara:

Cuando flotaba con Lena, ella le dijo a Kara "Kar no, bajo" señalándole con su manito que la baje. Aún en su estado de bebé, Lena odiaba volar, le daba miedo.

Cuando Kara y Lena iban hacia arriba, Lena se molestaba. Y ya abajo Lena intentaba coger a Fredy. Y así sucesivamente. Arriba y Abajo.

Maguie:

Maguie cogió su guitarra y empezó a tocar, Lena a su lado empezó a tocar su barriguita como un tambor, Fredy se unió aullando. Haciendo música juntos.

Kara: 0 – Maguie 1

Fredy

A él le pareció más chévere, agradecer a Lena por la pizza, eh hizo de su caballito. Dejó que Lena se siente sobre él, y como un pony la paseo por la comida ante el deleite de risa de Lena, y el asombro de Kara y Maguie

Fredy: 1

Lena sin duda alguna era una bebé muy feliz, con personas que la adoraban, la amaban mucho y junto a un perrito hermoso que a veces era su compinche en travesuras y a veces sólo la retaba. Sea cómo sea, ambos se divertían mucho


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo IV

Lena estaba en el ala de enfermería, durmiendo plácidamente en su camita con su pijama de dinosaurios y su peluche, un elefantito rosa.

Ella despertó y no había nadie ahí, así que decidió investigar un poco. Se bajó como pudo, y con su elefantito se echó a andar.

Lena de adulta no era nada más que una mujer absolutamente brillante, alguien capaz de revolucionar el avance tecnológico.

Lena de bebé, no dejaba de ser brillante también, sólo debía orientarse un poco.

Ella, una adorable bebé, con su pijama de dinosaurio y su elefantito rosa, se puso a inspeccionar, ella era la única pequeña de todo el DEO, y eso, aunque la favorecía enormemente por ser muy consentida, ella a veces se sentía sola y eso no era posible.

Lena con su elefantito en mano se fue a la oficina de Alex, haber si ella estaba ahí, y no estaba, eso le hizo hacer un muy lindo puchero, ¿Cómo no podía estar?, eso no era válido.

Ella en su enorme curiosidad arrastró la maleta de Alex en el piso, acercándola a la silla, para así poder trepar, y de ahí a la mesa.

Ella se sentó sobre la mesa, mirando con mucha curiosidad un cristal, de muy bonitos colores, lo cogió, giró y lo estuvo analizando, primero lo mordió haber si era comida y no, estaba muy duro.

\- Uhhhh – dijo la peque porque ya tenía hambre y no lo podía comer.

Lo siguiente fue ver si rebotaba cómo las pelotas y tampoco lo hacía.

\- Bahhh – dijo la nena - ¿qué haces entonces? – le preguntó al cristal.

Ella lo giró, primero muy lento y luego rápido de arriba, abajo y en diagonal, y en algunos de esos movimientos, se activó una luz muy bonita, muy brillante que emitió un zumbido que le agradó mucho a Lena.

Kara que estaba en el centro de comando, se giró por curiosidad por el ruido. Y vio el elefantito de Lena en un pasadizo tirado y una luz de la oficina de Alex. De inmediato uso su super velocidad pensando que su nena estaba en peligro, entrando a la oficina de sopetón y siendo impactado por el rayo con una luz sorprendente que le dio de lleno.

Provocando en primer instante en ella el gritar de la impresión.

Alex, Winn, Maguie y Jhon oyendo el ruido corrieron en su auxilio, encontrando una situación que los sorprendió demasiado y en la que ellos creían que no podía pasar.

Ahí en la oficina, sobre la mesa Lena muy sanita y hermosa, muy risueña apuntando al piso a una nena envuelta en ropa de grande y Lentes enormes, ahí en el suelo estaba Kara de pequeñita, en lo que sería 3 años de edad.

\- ¿Qué? ¡ - gritaron varios de ellos por la sorpresa.

\- Awww que lindo, mira Alex – eso venía de Winn saltando de puntitas y con la mano en el pecho, al ver el nena Kara, sumamente bella en el suelo riendo, lo que hizo reír también a Lena en la mesa.

\- La madre que te parió – dijo Maguie

\- Maguie ¡ - Winn otra vez – oídos inocentes aquí – dijo señalando a los bebes.

\- ¿Cómo es posible, que Lena redujera a Kara? – se preguntó Alex muy confusa quitando el cristal de la mano de Lena por si acaso.

\- No lo sé, ahora tenemos una baja más, nuestra científica y nuestra superheroína y mejor columnista de CatCo WorlWide en pañales – dijo Jhon cruzando los brazos en primer lugar y luego levantando a Kara quién era una belleza, una nena de amplias mejillas, ojitos azules pícaros, pelo rubio, y manitos regordetas riéndose cómo si le hubieran contado la mejor broma del mundo.

Esto hizo derretir a Jhon quién pidió a Vásquez que trajera el pijama de Lena de dinosaurio extra y con eso vistió a Kara quién luego la puso en el piso, junto con Lena ahora, que también estaba parada a su costado.

Ella al verla se emocionó mucho, le hizo muy feliz, ahora había otra nena con ella, eso era genial.

Y no era sólo una nena cualquiera, era Kara, su Kara, no tenía idea de cómo se había encogido, pero no le importaba. Ella estaba muy feliz, tan feliz que corrió a darle un gran abrazo de oso y a saltar con ella, haciendo una ronda demasiado adorable que Maguie no pudo resistir y empezó a filmar.

\- ¿Tú crees que tenga poderes? – preguntó Maguie a cualquiera que le responda.

\- No lo sé - dijo Alex y Jhon que ahora se rompían la cabeza mirándolas.

\- No sé cómo decirle esto a mamá, me va a matar – Alex muy preocupada.

\- Bueno, al menos ambas están sanitas, bien cuidadas, y felices.

\- Ahora hay que hacerles pruebas a ambas, amor – dijo Maguie suavemente a Alex.

\- Ufff – Jhon soltó una gran exhalación. Pensando en cómo sacarle sangre a Kara y pensando en cómo equilibrar su labor de niñera con el del máximo Líder en la DEO, sumamente intimidante.

¿Cómo iba a equilibrar ambas cosas?

\- Winn, Alex, resuelvan todo aquí. Me voy a tomar una siesta – dijo Jhon antes de salir de ahí.

\- Sí señor – dijeron ambos, mirándose y pensando en cómo iban a hacer.

\- Bueno primero ha hacer las pruebas – dijo Alex, y tanto Maguie cómo Winn se llevaron a una nena.

Primero:

Tomarle las pruebas básicas a Kara, no fue problema, una vez descubrieron, la fijación de ella a Lena. Sentaron a ambas en camillas adyacentes y así fue cómo mientras ellas conversaban y reían, bajo la luz roja a Kara, lograron sacarle todas las pruebas necesarias sin derramar ni una sola lágrima, eso era ganancia.

Aún de peque Kara estaba tan azotada, lo tenía tan mal por Lena. Aunque de adultas, el ver rondar una a otra era, causaba incluso algo de sufrimiento y tanto Alex, cómo Maguie sólo querían empujarla una con otra. De peque era al revés, ambas eran ya muy unidas, y eso que llevaban poquísimo de peques, era muy adorable, tan adorable que Maguie no dejaba de filmarlas en cada acción.

Por ejemplo; cuándo Kara se acercó a Lena y le dio un beso en la mejilla para después sonrojarse e ir a esconderse detrás de las piernas de Alex, mientras Lena se reía haciendo un sonido bellísimo.

\- Awww – fue el consenso entre los tres adultos ahí.

Segundo:

\- Bueno y ahora, ir de compras, toman muchas fotos por favor – dijo Winn animado, provocando que Alex y Maguie se miren entre ellas.

\- ¿Qué no vas?

\- No puedo, alguien tiene que pretender que todo es normal por aquí y ya sabes buscar algunas respuestas.

\- Ok, regresamos pronto, entonces – dijo Alex y estaba dispuesta a retirarse, pero Maguie no se movió así que ella regresó.

\- Alex necesitamos dos asientos para ellas primero, hay que llamar a Vásquez si puede conseguirlos y uno o dos cargadores para bebés posiblemente, así como toda la parafernalia. (pañales, chupetes).

\- Podemos conseguir algunas cosas directamente del super – dijo ella y Maguie estuvo de acuerdo.

Esperaron alrededor de media hora a que todo esté dispuesto y así con las nenas aseguradas en sus asientos en la parte trasera del auto salieron hacia el super.

Super

Qué ironía tan bella.

Maguie condujo y cuándo llegó con Alex al super, primero decidió repasar las reglas que le habían dicho a las nenas, a ver si se acordaban.

Maguie volteó desde su asiento y dijo – Ok, llegamos al super, antes de bajar repasamos las reglas ¿Ok?

Ambas peques asintieron.

\- Muy bien, primera regla es…

\- No comer o morder Fredy – dijo Lena sumamente adorable.

\- ¿Quién es Fredy? – preguntó Kara.

\- Perro mío.

\- Ohhh un perro – dijo Kara aplaudiendo muy bella- ¿Me lo prestas?

\- Sí, Fredy nuestro – dijo Lena desde su asiento sonriéndole a Kara y ella sonrojándose.

\- Awww mira bebé, son tan bellas – derritiéndose Alex.

\- Ok, muy bien, retomemos el orden a tanta dulzura – Maguie intentando ser seria.

\- Otra regla, ¿Cuál es?

\- No correr lejos, o morder extraños – dijo Lena

\- Muy bien Lena y Kara…

\- No volar y proteger Lena – dijo muy seria. Esa era su primera regla, muy importante, proteger a su Lena.

Causando tanto amor en las adultas.

\- Estoy tan orgullosa Kara – provocándole una gran sonrisa en ella.

\- Ok, muy bien, no se alejen de nuestro lado, ok.

Maguie y Alex se bajaron del jeep, y bajaron a Kara y Lena, colocándole Maguie a ambas, broches que indicaban en un GPS en su celular sus ubicaciones.

\- ¿Es en serio Mags? – preguntó Alex levantando su ceja.

\- Sí, era esto o eso – señalando a una pareja con tres niños pequeños con arneses en sus pechos y una soga reteniendo a cada peque, la madre trataba de tener el orden mientras ellos tiraban en diferentes direcciones.

\- Sí, te dejo ese punto. No voy a pasear a Kara como un perrito, talvez en el cuarto, cuando decida volar, pero por el momento esperemos que el GPS sirva - añadió Alex.

Ellas fueron a coger dos carritos de compras, y Kara quiso sentarse junto a Lena, no en un carrito separado, por más que Alex insistía en que podían hacer carreras después.

Vale decir que Kara y Lena no sabían que significaba la palabra "carrera". Y Kara también no sabía lo que significaba la palabra "Perro"

\- No, Kara junto a Lena – cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y haciendo un puchero rico. Y así se hizo, al menos estarían juntas y no se perderían, era buena idea por el momento.

…

Primero fueron al pasadizo que indicaba "Cómo cuidar a tu bebé", en el carrito de Alex, cogieron pañales, toallitas húmedas, alcohol, Agua oxigenada, pasta dental para peques y todo lo necesario para mantenerlas sanas, secas, y salvas.

Luego fueron por el pasadizo de Comida, tratando de ignorar hasta el momento aquél dónde estaban los juguetes.

Lena cogió brócoli, y esto sorprendió a todas, ya que ella no comía brócoli de peque.

\- Amor, es porque a Lena le parecen pequeños arbolitos para jugar.

\- Ahhh eso tiene mucho sentido.

Ellos cogían ciertas verduras y Kara que ahora estaba dentro del carro grande y Lena en la separación de los bebes, mientras Maguie cogía verduras, Kara las devolvía y Alex las cogía otra vez desde atrás en su propio carro, riéndose internamente y calculando el tiempo que le daría a Maguie darse cuenta.

Al final no se dio cuenta.

Compraron lo necesario en la comida, y bebidas, yogures, etc., y cuándo ellas decidieron pasar al patio de comidas y comer antes de ir a lo de la ropa (que inicialmente era por lo que vinieron) los juguetes, ellas se dieron cuenta para gran susto que ambas bebés no estaban.

Maguie y Alex estaban a punto de enloquecer hasta que recordaron el GPS y así fue cómo las ubicaron en el pasadizo de juguetes corriendo y riendo, maravillándose por todo.

\- Es muy tarde para decir que elijan uno solo ¿amor? – pidió Maguie.

\- Demasiado tarde bebé.

Pasaron ahí buen tiempo, sólo pudiendo alejarlas con la promesa de comida y de comprarle algo para Fredy.

La comida pasó tal cual lo predijeron, se embarraron todo.

Por lo que se fueron a la ropa de una vez. Lena prefirió los Dinosaurios y Kara los objetos de Supergirl.

No podía ser de otra manera.

Ya cuando tenían unos cuatro carritos con todo lo que se les ocurrió, una llamada por el sistema de parlantes, las alertó.

\- Maguie y Alex, recojan a su pequeña – el vigilante le dio el micrófono a Kara para que diga su nombre – KARA – dijo ella – por las puertas de embargo. Repito recojan a su pequeña Kara por las puertas de embargo.

Maguie y Alex, sólo en ese momento se dieron cuenta que Kara se había escapado y así con todos los carritos y Lena en uno de ellos, se apresuraron a llegar a Kara, yendo rápido por los pasadizos mientras Lena decía – Wiiii y reía profusamente.

Cuando llegaron vieron a la pequeña Kara ocultar un peluche detrás de su espalda negándose a dejarlo ir ante la suplica del vigilante y la vendedora.

Ellos pensaron que era lo que quería para ella en un instante. Hasta que Kara los vio y no estando para nada asustada, fue a dónde estaba Lena y le entregó el peluche.

\- Un amigo, para tu elefantito rosa Lee – dijo muy sonrojada y totalmente adorable.

\- Awww - los adultos dijeron y luego preguntaron cómo es que Kara llegó tan lejos y el vigilante le dijo que Kara estaba mirando por su cuenta los peluches y cuándo eligió uno, por estar sola la peque, la dependienta le pidió entregárselo y ella se negó corriendo por los pasadizos hasta que fue capturada por seguridad.

\- ¿Y ella se asustó? – peguntó preocupada Alex.

El vigilante se rió, y dijo – No para nada, sólo se rió creyendo que estaban jugando con ella.

\- Ufff – dijeron ambas y un susto y hacia adelante, lograron pagar las cosas de manera particular también.

Cómo tanto Kara y Lena, veían que pasaban los objetos por la caja registrándolas, ellas se subieron pasando también, provocando muchos sonidos de adoración y risas por tanta ternura de las personas en la cola y más aún carcajadas cuándo en el carrito Kara cogió una bolsa, y embolsó a Lena cómo lo estaba haciendo la dependienta. Definitivamente el plan de Alex de no causar estragos e ir en plan calmo, no sirvió de nada, ya que muchos la filmaron incluyendo a Maguie.

\- Maguieeeee – dijo Alex – se supone que somos las adultas aquí.

\- Awww, pero mira Alex no te parece tierno.

\- Muy tierno.

Pagaron las cosas, y para que las nenas no se pierdan en el camino al auto, tanto Alex cómo Maguie se pusieron el cargador de bebés y ahí pusieron a Lena y Kara, todos con lentes negros caminando por el estacionamiento.

Quién diría que personificaban perfectamente el asunto maternal de la agencia más encubierta, secreta poderosa e intimidante del mundo.

Muy adorable, todas y claro Lena mordiendo sus lentes.

Sumamente bellas.

Guardaron todo, y las pusieron en los asientos a las peques.

\- A la próxima compramos los arneses – dijo Maguie y Alex estuvo de acuerdo, asintiendo.

Las peques durmieron todo el camino a casa, sosteniéndose de manos también todo el camino, causando más adoración si eso es posible, en ambas.

…

Ya en casa…

Maguie cargó a Lena y la dejó en el sofá dormida, rodeada por almohadas. Kara estaba despierta y al igual que Lena en su primer día en el hogar, Alex dejó a Kara parada cerca a Lena, mientras ellas ordenaban todo en las alacenas, closet, cocina, etc.

Kara primero le dio un beso a Lena en su mano y luego cuando estaba dispuesta a irse, escuchó un gruñido detrás de ella.

Era Fredy quién quería proteger a Lena de esta pequeña criatura rubia no identificada y posiblemente voladora.

\- Soy Kara, ¿eres Fredy? – preguntó Kara

\- Arggg – sólo decía él.

\- Hay pizza, ¿quieres pizza? – preguntó Kara otra vez.

\- Arggg – seguía Fredy, pero ahora más bajo, moviendo su carita y colita a cada lado cómo diciendo "por supuesto".

Kara trepó a la silla y de ahí a la mesa y sacó la caja entera para ella y para Fredy. Ambos se sentaron en el suelo, devorando la pizza familiar.

\- Qué bueno que te gusta – dijo y estiró su mano, Fredy respondió al darle su patita.

Y así se forjó una nueva amistad entre estas criaturas hermosas.

Lena se unió después a ellos, comiendo los tres en la alfombra, y apoyados en el mueble de la cocina, en el suelo.

Así los encontró después Maguie en el piso, tomándoles una foto a los tres sorprendidos que creían que se habían salido con la suya devorando solos la pizza familiar.

¿Su solución?

Comprar otras más, y en plural eh. Ya que era obvio que el super hambre de Kara estaba activado.

…

Lo bueno de tener una mini Kara al momento de dormir pensaron ellas, es que ambas pueden dormir en la cama principal, rodeadas de almohadas y Fredy en la esquina. Y Maguie puede dormir con Alex en la suya y tener momentos divertidos.

Oh al menos eso creían hasta que Kara, Lena y Fredy invadieron por la noche su cuarto abruptamente, produciendo en ellas mucha confusión y lograrse taparse hasta el cuello con la sábana con la misma confusión del momento.

\- ¿Bebé, estás bien? – preguntó Alex muy sonrojada.

\- No Ale, miedo – dijo asustada Kara y de la mano de Lena y Fredy rugiendo a las esquinas buscando monstruos.

\- ¿Por qué mi amor? – ahora Maguie tratando de ponerse el short por debajo de la colcha.

\- Ruidos, monstruos Ahhh ohhh – dijo Kara

\- Yo no oí monstruos – dijo Lena.

\- Ahh superaudición - se dijeron ambas mirándose. Otro poder activado.

Genial eh (inserte sarcasmo aquí _).

Maguie se vistió rápido y toda ellas fueron al cuarto principal a buscar monstruos, dándole tiempo a Alex para que se vista y refresque un poco. Fredy por delante investigando y aullando cada tanto.

Un perrito terriblemente adorable.

Todas después de un chocolate caliente y lechita para Fredy se durmieron en es grande cama.

Así pasó su primera noche Kara.

...

Nota:

\- Hey lo siento por demorarme tanto en esta historia, pero la inspiración a la ternura demoró mucho en mí.

\- En fin, disfruta, todos los errores son míos.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo V

Lena y Kara seguían durmiendo en la cama, Kara esparcida cómo una estrella de mar, Lena abrazándola, y Fredy al pie de la cama con la lengua afuera muy cómodo.

Alex, estaba en la sala de estar con el ya famoso cristal tratando de investigar cómo Lena había logrado activarlo dos veces talvez, y ella no podía ni obtener una reacción a aquello.

\- Si le preguntaba a Lena, talvez podría obtener algo - pensó.

Y el otro "por qué" Lena regresó de dos años y Kara de tres años.

Mientras Alex se rompía la cabeza con tantos "por qué", Maguie, preparaba el desayuno en la sala dónde estaba su novia, para todos en la casa, incluyendo a Fredy con su cuenco con galletas y agua cerca a la pared.

Kara se levantó lentamente, no sin antes darle un beso en la cabeza a su Lena.

\- Hola Lee, comida – susurró y luego ella se fue a investigar.

Con su pequeña naricita olfateando tal Fredy lo hacía, recorrió los pasadizos con su ahora nuevo amigo, Fredy a su lado, fue recorriendo los pasadizos, olfateando tal Golden retriver, sumamente adorable y así llegó a la comida, sorprendiendo a Alex al tocarla por detrás, logrando asustarla.

\- Ohhh Kara, eras tú amor – dijo Alex llevándose la mano al pecho.

Kara asintió.

Y Alex pensó que talvez era hora de preguntarle a Kara lo que sabía, averiguar lo máximo. Haría lo mismo con Lena.

\- Hey hermanita, ¿cómo te sientes? – le preguntó sentando a Kara sobre su rodilla.

\- Bien Ale, hambre – frotándose ella su pancita.

\- Ohh bebé, ya sé que tienes hambre, pronto comeremos, con Lena, ¿Ok?

\- Yeahh con Lee – se alegró Kara.

\- Bebé, te acuerdas de algo, cuándo te golpeó el rayo.

\- ¿La luz bonita?

\- Sí bebé.

\- Ahhh me acuerdo que me hizo cosquillas, y había un zumbido.

\- ¿Un zumbido?

\- Sí, cómo así hummm hummm hummm – lo retrató Kara.

\- Ah ok, y algo más ¿amor? ¿De cuándo eras grande?

\- Recuerdo que tenía hambre, y quería ver a Lee – obviamente Kara tenía sus prioridades claras.

\- ¿Algo más amor?

\- Ella estaba en la mesa y había una luz fuerte

Alex, se dio cuenta que Lena podría completar la rompecabeza que era esto.

\- Ahh ok, gracias bebé, me has ayudado mucho, ahora a despertar a Lena y a comer ¿Ok?

\- Yeahh – gritó Kara con alegría y fue por su Lena a despertarla.

…

Kara se acercó despacito y en puntitas, Fredy la siguió imitando esto. Y observó a Lena en la cama, creyendo que todavía estaba durmiendo y ella viéndola con travesura con un ojito, esperándola para que suba y desde ahí a hacerle cosquillas.

Del cuarto de las peques se escuchaba nada más que risas, añadiendo el aullido de Fredy, y con la comida en mente los tres se fueron a comer, cada cual en su platito, todos con pijamas, también Fredy que tenía su chalequito, con huellitas, de dormir.

Maguie veía a Alex pensativa, el cristal sobre la mesa al costado del sofá y a los bebes comiendo, obviamente su nena estaba formando un plan, así que decidió sólo esperar a ver qué pasaba.

Una vez que terminaron de comer, y eso era así sólo hasta que Kara esté hechada en el sofá con medio pan sobre su boca sin poder comer más. Lena sentada en la alfombra, abrazando a Fredy que también parece satisfecho con sospechosas marcas de mermelada sobre la comisura de su hocico.

Un perro feliz. Así es lo ideal.

Alex llamó a Lena y la bebé fue dónde Alex, y ella al igual que Kara la sentó en su rodilla, primero asegurándose que ella esté bien y relajada, antes de preguntarle cualquier cosa.

\- Hola bebé ¿te ha gustado el desayuno?

\- Sí, Fredy ayudó - sonriendo e indicando al perro.

\- Yo sé amor, ese perrito tramposo – dijo sonriendo y Fredy soltó un suspiro y muy relajado se echó sobre la alfombra y ella preguntó – ¿Mi amor, te acuerdas del cristal?.

\- Síp

\- Recuerdas, la luz blanca

\- Síp – Lena asintió

\- ¿Qué sentiste cuándo el rayo blanco te tocó?

\- Cosquillas, había ruido

\- ¿ruido?

\- Sí, hummm así -imitando el sonido

Ella decía lo mismo que Kara, se dio cuenta Alex.

\- Y cuándo entraste en mi oficina… - no terminó la pregunta Alex, ya que Lena se puso muy nerviosa y empezó a llorar creyendo que había hecho algo malo y Alex estaba molesta e iba a castigarla.

\- No, no, bebé, no llores mi amor – dijo Alex ansiosa, mientras Lena estaba inconsolable, despertando a Kara, quién la bajo de Alex y la abrazó, creyendo que Alex le había hecho algo.

\- No Alex, mala – dijo Kara sosteniendo a Lena - Alex mala, no la hagas llorar – dijo ella con su carita más intimidante que pudo lograr.

A ambas adultas se les rompió el corazón ver la reacción de Lena, pensando que definitivamente su infancia había sido hostil, de ahí la reacción de miedo de la peque. Otro clavo más a la tumba de Lilian. Y a la vez se sintieron muy orgullosas de Kara y Fredy que ya empezaba a gruñir amenazante.

Alex tomó a Lena y a Kara y se explicó que Lena no había hecho nada malo, que no llore, porque ella las amaba demasiado y si seguían llorando la iban a hacer llorar a ella.

Muchos besos de por medio y mucha negociación después, ambas nenas estaban más tranquilas, Fredy aún tenía un ojo abierto vigilando la interacción.

Lena aún tenía su carita roja y Alex estaba limpiando sus lágrimas y besando cada una de ellas. Kara estaba sentada sobre el regazo de Maguie muy atenta.

\- Mi amor, no hiciste nada malo. Si te pregunto tantas cosas es para un experimento con el cristal para saber qué pasó – explicó Alex, sabiendo que Lena era muy analítica.

\- ¿…mento? – preguntó ella interesada.

\- Sí mi amor, pero tengo que saber qué pasó en la oficina primero, no estoy molesta princesa, te lo juro -dijo Alex dándole un beso en su carita y abrazándola.

Lena asintió y puso su cara de pensamiento tratando de acordarse mientras Kara la veía embobada por lo bonita que estaba. Maguie cada tanto le hacía broma a ella haciéndola sonrojar y reír.

\- Entré Alex (_qué se traduce cómo entre a la oficina de Alex_), subí mesa, cristal bonito.

\- Sí mi bebé, el cristal es bonito – completó Alex.

\- Yo tomé el cristal en mi mano

Alex asintió esperando que la bebé continúe y así fue.

\- Lo giré así - y le enseño lo que más recordaba a Alex cómo hizo su manito – El cristal habló

\- ¿Qué?¡ - fueron las preguntas de las tres, ya que Kara estaba muy interesada, siguiendo lo que decía su Lee.

\- Dijo aquí – y Lena se tocó la cabeza, osea que el cristal le habló telepáticamente - ¿Qué necesitas?, y yo no sabía que significaba – pero pensé en el abrazo de Kara, así bonito.

Alex y Maguie se dieron cuenta que la primera vez que Lena cogió el cristal independientemente de desearlo o no, su mente se fue a un lugar precioso y eso era "el amor" que le brindaba Kara.

\- Y luego Shhh, la luz bonita envolvió a Kara grande y la hizo chiquita – explicó Lena.

Y la segunda vez, pasó lo mismo.

Ahora la pregunta en Alex, ¿Cómo Lena activó dos veces el cristal?, pero ella no tiene ninguna respuesta. Pensó talvez que ambas tenían una conexión, si eso puede ser.

Pensó talvez que Kara al verla a Lena y la luz también sintió "Amor" por ella y de alguna manera ambas se conectaron y tuvieron el mismo efecto en el cristal.

Alex pensó en darle el cristal a Lena ahora que creía que era seguro en sus manos, para ver la reacción, esto mismo lo habló con Maguie ahí y ella estuvo de acuerdo.

El cristal en las manos de Lena era seguro, creían, entonces a probarlo. Siempre con aversión ya que se trataba de una bebé pequeña y apunto de arrepentirse Alex lo hizo.

Alex cogió el cristal y no sintió nada ni pudo hacer nada con él y lo puso en la mesa alentando a Lena para que lo toque.

Lena tocó el cristal y por un momento no pasó nada, lo giró tratando de hacer lo mismo que la anterior vez, sabiendo lo importante que era par Alex.

Se oyó un zumbido, el cristal empezó a girar solo y proyectar una luz brillante hacia adelante, dónde un ente con silueta humana las hizo sentir en una inmensa sensación de amor, les dijo telepáticamente que la meta era el amor, y el agradecer y disfrutar de las pequeñas cosas.

Después de eso se desvaneció, quedando intacto sobre la mesa.

Alex le dio muchas gracias a Lena y a Kara por ayudarlas. Y ambas peques con Fredy se fueron a jugar al cuarto, dejando en la sala a Alex y Maguie más confundidas que antes, pero agradecidas por la vivencia y aquella interacción que sin Lena hubiera sido imposible.

Al menos ahora tenían un punto con el que partir, "el amor".

¿Y ahora qué hacer?

¿Jhon?

Ambas lo llamaron y él dijo que vayan a la DEO, prepararon a las nenas y se las llevaron con ellas, dejando a Fredy en una cita de juego con su compañera en el piso de abajo

…

En la DEO…

Alex y Maguie le contaron lo sucedido. Sobre todo, indicando que era de gran importancia, la comunicación o la falta de ella con el ente proyectado en el cristal.

Jhon decidió investigarlo más a fondo, sobre todo la composición del mismo.

…

Tardaría más de una semana en darles una respuesta, y ni siquiera era una, era el indicio de una.

Por la misma demora le indicaron a Jess lo sucedido y ella activó el plan A101, ante la ausencia de Lena diseñado por ella misma, ante su ausencia bajo cualquier índole. Incluso tenía grabaciones de voz de Lena para cuidar ante ciertas llamadas y proyectos insistentes.

Jess cuidaría el fuerte.

Un problema pospuesto.

El mismo Jhon estaba haciendo revisiones periódicas en el papel de Supergirl, se alivio que hasta el momento todas las alarmas las hubieran podido controlar sin más.

Otro problema cubierto.

…

Jhon hizo una reunión con Alex y Maguie para decirles lo que él había creído que era y que había pasado en el cristal.

Presentaciones adyacentes y demás, después…

\- Este cristal por lo sucedido, la misma ausencia de información del mismo, lo probado, investigado, unas cosas aquí y allá confirmadas, puedo decir que este cristal no es terrestre, no es un arma. Creo más bien qué es biológico y tiene un lazo o desarrolló uno con Lena Luthor.

\- Sí Kara estuviera aquí y funcional, te diría que Lena es inocente y que no es suyo – dijo Alex, mientras Maguie estaba atenta tratando de asimilar todo.

\- Lo sé, no es de Lena. Ella no se haría eso a sí misma – dijo Jhon y pensativo siguió – por lo que ustedes me dijeron, puedo llegar a pensar que es algo así cómo un potenciador de aquello que es tu escencia.

\- Pero encogió a ambas, ¿Cómo es un potenciador eso? – ahora Maguie.

\- Es un potenciador de tus emociones más íntimas y profundas. Queda decir que en manos de Lilian esto hubiera acabado en desastre.

\- ¿Pero si no lo has probado, cómo puedes saber eso? – ahora Alex.

\- Por relatos antiguos de pueblos afines a los míos – dijo firmemente y continuó - Lena no trajo el cristal aquí, éste por alguna razón estuvo en sus manos y a su alcance. Lo vuelvo a repetir, este cristal la eligió a ella por una intensa necesidad primaria en ella y por algún grado de conexión que no puedo identificar.

El primer rayo fue hacia ella, ¿Cómo se activó?, No lo sé.

\- Osea, Lena en ese momento sentía amor o ¿necesitaba amor?, y el cristal y todo se conjugó en ese momento para que así sucediera. Ahora si el cristal la eligió y ella hubiera estado en aquella etapa dónde estaba enojada por Supergirl ¿Qué hubiera pasado?

\- Un desastre con toda seguridad.

Reportes hablados y algunos escritos sobrevivientes a los años, cientos de miles, cuentan historias sobre este cristal, y diferentes reacciones provocadas por ella. Y créeme que cuando le digo Agente Danvers, que el encoger tanto a Lena cómo a Kara está en el espectro muy favorecedor a ella.

\- ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar? – preguntaron ambas.

\- Pulverización inmediata.

Tanto Alex cómo Maguie se encogieron ante esto, definitivamente una tragedia hubiera pasado.

\- ¿Y por qué se encogieron ambas?

\- No lo sé, Agente Danvers. Es usted la que interactuó con el ente.

\- No fue así Jhon, Lena lo hizo y nos pudo introducir de alguna manera. Por lo que entendí "El amor" es la última empresa.

\- Humm – Los tres se quedaron pensando en cómo desentrañar la secuencia en ello.

\- ¿Jhon, hay relatos de cómo volver a la misma situación, antes del efecto del cristal o algo que lo contrarreste? – preguntó Alex.

\- Pregunté eso y mucho. Investigué mucho también.

\- Déjame adivinar… no hay respuestas – Dijo Maguie

\- Oh sí las hay – dijo Jhon, creando ilusión en la pareja – pero no las sé, y no tengo seguridad en ellas – finalizó, volviendo a ambas a pisar tierra - Aparentemente el efecto del cristal sólo puede ser revertido por ambas.

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo?

\- Digo, que salvo, la pulverización, el volver de ambas a su estado adulto, sólo depende de ellas. ¿Sí será al mismo tiempo? No lo sé. El cristal no fue usado cómo arma y cómo no existe voluntariamente una acción para una reacción voluntaria también. No podemos nosotros recrear ese efecto. Ese efecto debe ser retornado al cristal involuntariamente también.

Y ojo eh, existe un plazo de tiempo. El cristal de ese tipo, es de origen biológico y cómo tal se alimenta de sensaciones y vibraciones que no sabemos cómo identificarlas. Sí ese cristal no recibe lo necesario para subsistir, se va deteriorando hasta morir. En ese caso, no sé si ambas peques se quedarán peques o les pasará algo terrible.

Dijo eso Jhon asustando a muerte a ambas y a él mismo también. Por qué hasta ese punto los tres no sabían cómo devolver ese efecto. Cómo lograr una retroalimentación que sea tal que sacie al cristal.

\- De ¿cuánto tiempo estamos hablando?

\- No lo sé agente Danvers.

\- Pero lo podemos intentar ¿verdad?, seguir investigando – preguntó Alex.

\- Lo seguiremos haciendo – contestó Maguie, acunando su mano con la de Alex. Jhon asintió también de acuerdo.

…

En otra parte del DEO, ajenas a todo lo dicho, tanto Kara cómo Lena en la guardería instalada para ellas.

Se supone que deberían estar jugando o durmiendo (muy poco probable), dibujando o una mezcla de todo.

…

Alex, Maguie y Jhon salían de la reunión, cuándo escucharon uno gritos muy fuertes de la guardería, ellos se asustaron muchísimo y junto a Vásquez que estaba cerca corrieron a la misma, presurosos.

Logrando ver algo asombroso que traería alguna que otra cana verde a Alex y Maguie, sobre todo.

Allí las dos peques sanitas, pero esta vez, Kara estaba volando, perdón, flotando sobre Lena muy divertida y risueña sin saber qué estaba pasando y Lena de puntitas queriendo alcanzarla para bajarla con ella.

\- Oh oh mira Ale estoy volando ¡ - grito mini Kara.

\- Oh mi madre – dijo Alex con la mano en el corazón.

\- Al menos ya sabemos que otro super poder está activado, poder volar, check – dijo Maguie.

Lena volteó a ver a Alex y fue corriendo a ella y abrazando sus piernas dijo – Ale baja Kara, bajo bajo – pedía ella preocupada.

Maguie entonces fue a cargarla, mientras Alex iba a bajar a su pequeña "hermanita voladora muy identificable".

\- Wiiii - dijo Kara muy divertida, cuándo la bajaron al piso cómo si fuera un avión aterrizando.

Lena también pidió que la bajaran al piso y ahí abrazó a su Kara.

\- Viste Ale, Mags, Lee yo volé, hasta arriba – dijo saltando y tratando de volar otra vez.

\- No Kara, bajo – pidió Lena agarrando la manito de Kara.

\- Ok bajo, pero después vuelo.

\- Después vuelo -dijo Lena dándole un beso en la mejilla y Kara muy embobada y sonrojada, sonriendo masivamente, muy feliz, terriblemente feliz.

\- Awww mira Ale, al menos en la calle, Kara no va a volar gracias a Lena, pero en la casa ¿compramos ese arnés con la cuerda que vimos, para poder alcanzarla cuándo flote?

\- Humm – Alex – definitivamente vamos a pensarlo.

El hecho de ver a ambas peques saltando, abrazándose, siendo felices y siendo ellas mismas, lleno su corazón de alegría.

No debían preocuparse por todo, tal cómo le susurró Maguie en su transcurso a la DEO, investigarían Sí, pero por el momento podían permitirse disfrutar de ambas, y ofreciéndoles a ambas la infancia que merecen, con demasiado amor en ellos. Al menos Kara la tuvo, pero para Lena todo era nuevo, definitivamente iban a disfrutar de aquello.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo VI

Un pequeñita y muy adorable Kara se levantó de la cama no sin antes darle un beso muy suave en la sien de Lena, causando que ella encoja su nariz de esa manera tan linda que hacía sonreír a Kara.

Ella se levantó de puntita tratando de no hace ruido y dirigiéndose a Fredy quién ya había abierto un ojito en la esquina, le dijo – Fredy cuida a nuestra princesa ¿entendido?

Y Fredy siendo tan hermoso e impresionante cómo siempre es, asintió ante lo dicho.

Kara se fue de puntitas al cuarto de su hermana, primero verificando que no hubiera ruidos graciosos cómo la otra vez colocando su orejita en la puerta.

Eso revisado, abrió la puerta despacio y una vez que lo obtuvo corrió hacia la cama, trepó, se puso a horcadas sobre su hermana y saltó repetidas veces para despertarla y a Maguie de paso.

\- Ale, Ale, despierta – dijo entre saltitos – Ale despierta, importante.

\- Owww ya desperté bebé – dijo Alex dándole un beso a Kara en la cabeza y Maguie otro beso sonoro sobre las manos de la peque haciéndola reír.

\- Ya ya basta, importante – dijo ella entre risas.

\- A ver mi pequeña ¿qué están importante? – preguntó Alex

\- Hummm – Kara sonrojada dijo – ayer Lena me dio un besito en la mejilla y – y ella se disolvió en risas ricas.

\- ¿Y amor? – completó Maguie sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

\- Se sintió muy rico, aquí – señalando a su corazón, dijo antes de esconderse debajo de las sábanas.

\- Awww bebé, eso es lo más lindo – Maguie haciendo cosquillas a Kara y Alex sumándole después también.

\- Yeah – dijo Kara lanzando su puñito en el aire y luego tirarse a la cama extendiéndose cómo una estrella de mar.

\- Awww, nena, bebé Kara es lo más lindo – dijo Maguie – y ella también – señalando a la bebé Luthor quién venía con una manito, sobándose su ojo izquierdo y con la otra manito agarraba a Fredy de su chaleco caminando media dormida, ya muy somnolienta hacia ellas.

\- Awww – Alex se disolvía entre tanta adorabilidad, y eso se incrementó sólo cuando Lena bostezó.

Otro coro de Awww se disolvieron en el dormitorio.

Kara le hizo espacio a Lena a su lado diciendo – aquí Lee – palmeando un sitio al lado de ella – y aquí Fredy – haciendo otro espacio para el perrito.

Maguie ayudó a subir a Lena a la cama y ella se acomodó con Kara, queriendo dormir todavía acurrucándose a su lado, y Fredy al costado de ellas.

Kara se veía tremendamente feliz, muy bella, así Maguie tomó fotos y dejó a las nenas y a su perro dormir en su cama, mientras que, en compañía de Alex, se paró para arreglarse, y preparar el desayuno.

…

Alex preparó avena, unas tortitas y un poco de brócoli. Ellas necesitaban comer verduras, no las estaban castigando.

Las nenas se sentaron alrededor de la mesa baja sobre la alfombra en la sala de estar y Alex y Maguie en el sofá alrededor de ellas. Fredy en su esquina con su tazón de galletas y un poco de lechita, por ser un buen perro.

Lena empezó a jugar con el brócoli al parecer unos arbolitos muy lindos. A Kara le encantaban las tortitas y Fredy detestaba el brócoli que le pasaban debajo de la mesa, él preferiría las tortitas.

Distrayendo a ambas peques, ellas lograron comer su brócoli. Con chantaje de por medio con la promesa de más tortitas.

…

Después del desayuno, ambas se pusieron muy hiperactivas, Lena corría alrededor del sillón y Kara intentaba flotar, lográndolo por ratos, estallando en asombro y risas.

Fredy saltaba tratando de alcanzarla, dándole un lenguazo cuándo podía, haciéndola reír más, si eso es posible.

Ambas jugaron mucho y Lena al ser más peque que Kara, se durmió en el sofá por tanto ejercicio. Fredy se fue a dormir al costado de ella y Kara jaló lo primero que vió que era una polera de Alex para cubrir a su Lee.

Así con Lena dormida, Kara volvió al cuarto de su hermana sólo para ver a Maguie encima de su hermana, haciendo no se qué, que hacía jadear a Alex.

Por lo que interpretó que estaban peleando, así que, con la mejor intención en mente, cogió una taza con agua que había en una mesita y se la tiró a Maguie, con agua y todo, causado en ellas gran shock, que voltearon a verla.

\- Mags mala, no daño Ale – dijo firmemente con su carita roja de enojo.

Maguie trató de explicarle que no estaban peleando, y Alex de decirle que no debían tirarle cosas y agua a la gente. Pero Kara estaba en una misión, defender a su hermana.

Y cuándo Maguie quiso acercarse a ella, dio un tropezón, luciendo cómo si se fuera a lanzar a la pequeña, asustándose mucho Kara que se fue hacia atrás golpeándose la cabeza en la pared y estallando en llanto y lágrimas, muy muy fuertes.

Y Lena que se había estado moviendo en el sillón, por el ruido al escuchar a su Kara llorando fue a buscarla en compañía de Fredy, corriendo. Y al entrar al cuarto y ver a Kara llorando en la pared ahora sentada hacia atrás y a las mayores queriendo acercarse con no sé qué intención a su consideración, Lena se fue a por todas.

Ella era una Luthor después de todo.

\- No atrás – gritó Lena parándose frente a Kara – Fredy ataca – dijo con convicción y Fredy que no entendía nada, pero al ver a Kara herida, se paró también frente a ella gruñéndole a Maguie que quería acercarse y también a Alex que quiso apoyarla.

\- Atrás, yo muerdo – dijo adorablemente Lena, luciendo lo más intimidante que pudo reunir y con su ceja levantada.

Tanto a Alex cómo a Maguie se les rompió el corazón al ver al adorable rayo de sol aka Kara Danvers llorando a todo pulmón y a la peque Lena Luthor en esa situación.

Y cada vez que Maguie hacía un amague de acercarse, Lena se ponía más tensa, y empezaba a temblar de miedo, pero aún así no se movía de su posición.

Kara era todo para ella, también Fredy.

\- Mags mala, atrás – gritó ella otra vez ahora con la voz entrecortada y Maguie al ver a Lena apunto de sufrir un ataque de pánico, al verla temblar de miedo y causado por ella, la hizo llorar y sentirse cómo mierda.

Alex dándose cuenta de todo e intentando ser la adulta razonable le pidió a Maguie que se retire de la habitación, que luego hablarían, y así lo hizo Maguie llorosa, lo último que ella quería es que Lena le tuviera miedo y que Kara pensara que le estaba haciendo daño a su hermana y también el daño que se había hecho al golpearse la cabeza.

Lena se tensó cuándo ella se acercó para pasar cerca de ella hacia la puerta, Fredy se puso frente a Lena gruñendo todo el tiempo.

Maguie estuvo muy orgullosa de su perrito y de Lena.

Con Maguie afuera, Alex quiso acercarse, pero Lena no se lo permitía, así que ella esperó un poco.

Y con eso en mente y el hecho de que Alex no se movía, Lena se acercó a su Kara y la abrazó muy fuerte, sobándole su cabecita dónde Kara tenía la mano puesta.

\- Hey Kar, no llores – dijo ella limpiando su carita. Kara seguía llorando porque le dolía y porque estaba avergonzada de llorar frente a su Lena.

\- Kar, plisss – dijo Lee, mientras Fredy ayudaba lamiéndole la cara y Kara seguía igual. Así que Lena se volteó a vera Alex.

\- Ale ¿mala? – le preguntó ella.

\- No bebé, jamás seré mala. Me dejas explicarte que paso ¿bebé?

Lena asintió.

\- Haber dos cosas, Kara pon atención porfa – pidió Alex y Lena se sentó junto a Kara en la pared tomándole la mano, Kara seguía llorando y viendo a cualquier parte menos a Lena que confundió mucho más a la peque, Lena ya empezaba a hacer pucheros y si la situación seguía así Lena iba a romper en llanto.

Alex viendo esto, se apuró a explicarse. Se bajó de la cama y se sentó en el piso, apoyando su espalda en el colchón.

\- Haber peques, yo amo a Maguie y ella a mí, Jamás me haría daño, ella nunca me ha hecho llorar.

\- Pero Ale – dijo entre sollozos Kara, siempre defendiendo a su hermana.

\- Kar puedes venir aquí por favor, sabes que te amo demasiado – Y Kara dudando lo hizo, sabiendo que Ale jamás había sido mala con ella.

Alex la abrazó muy fuerte, besando su cabecita dónde se había golpeado y meciéndola.

\- ¿Lena puedes venir? Amor – preguntó Alex y ella negó con la cabeza.

Eso le dolió muchísimo a Alex, toda la situación, fue más brutal que cualquier paliza de un villano.

\- Haber, peques, Maguie y yo nos amamos mucho, tanto cómo Kara a Lena y Lena a Kara ¿se entiende? – y ambas peques asintieron, ellas se amaban y mucho mucho, así que lo entendieron.

\- Bebé – dijo acariciando a Kara – Maguie no me estaba haciendo daño, ella me estaba besando y a mí me gustó mucho por eso hice ese ruido – manteniéndolo PG para los oídos inocentes.

Kara entonces volteó a mirar a su hermana.

\- Mags ¿no mala? – preguntó Kara confundida.

\- No bebé, no es mala – y Kara asintió porque si lo decía su hermana, tenía que ser verdad – lamento que te hallas asustado, no debes tenerle miedo, ella jamás te haría daño o a Lena o a nadie en esta casa. Ella nos protege a todos, ella nos ama mucho – explicó Alex con caricias a su hermana.

Kara había entendido, Lena era otra historia, ella estaba muy callada en la pared.

\- ¿Puedo pedirle que venga entonces? – les preguntó a ambas, Lena levantó los hombros y Kara asintió que sí.

Entonces entró Maguie secándose las lágrimas de la cara muy cautelosa.

\- ¿Puede Maguie sentarse a mi lado Kar? – preguntó y Kara asintió. Lena seguía en su esquina sosteniendo a Fredy del collar, muy cerca de ella.

Ni bien Maguie se sentó, Kara se volteó a ella y abrió sus bracitos para que Maguie la cargara, ella miró a Alex primero para saber si estaba bien cargar a Kara. Alex asintió.

Y así ambas se abrazaron muy fuerte, Maguie se volvió a disculpar y Kara asintió.

\- Yo no – dijo la peque – creí que le hacías daño Alex.

\- Eso está bien mi pequeña, que defiendas a tu hermana siempre. Pero si sabes que no le haría daño a nadie en esta casa ¿verdad? – Kara asintió – y lo siento tu cabecita bebé ¿duele? – Kara dijo que poquito.

Ella dejó de llorar y se fue con Alex y se ocultó en su cuello, avergonzada de haber llorado frente a Lena. Eso le dijo en el oído a Alex muy sonrojada y ahora triste negándose a ver a Lena. Quién no entendía y en cada momento se enojaba más.

\- Lena bebé ¿puedes acercarte? – preguntó Alex y luego Maguie.

Ella negó a ambas peticiones ahora aparte de enojada, triste porque Kara no la veía, y eso se notaba a leguas al ver sus hombros moviéndose cómo si fuera a romper a llorar en cada momento.

\- Lena por favor ¿puedes acercarte bebé? – suplicaron ambas, sin querer forzarla o halarla provocándole miedo.

\- Lilian pega - dijo ella mirando el piso

\- ¿Qué? – preguntaron las tres, ahora Kara muy atenta.

\- Lili dice pliss, voy y pega – dijo soltando una lágrima en su carita.

Tanto a Maguie cómo a Alex le hirvió la sangre por Lena que tuvo que crecer con esa demente y con la psicología retorcida que habían inculcado en Lena.

Al parecer, por lo que entendieron, Lilian se disculpaba, Lena se acercaba y ella le pegaba.

\- Kara enojada, ella va pegar – y soltó Lena a llorar.

Alex se levantó y cargó a Lena cobijándola en su abrazo muy fuerte, pero a la vez muy mullido, caminando con ella y tranquilizándola.

\- Aquí nadie pega bebé – le dijo muchas veces

\- ¿Kar?

\- Kar jamás, yo amo – dijo la peque Kara.

\- ¿Maguie? -preguntó ella aún con un pelín de miedo

\- Maguie nunca mi amor, nunca pega – dijo tanto Alex cómo Maguie

\- Y si ¿Lili regresa? - preguntó con temor.

\- Le pateo el culo – dijo firmemente Kara. Ambas adultas no la corrigieron esta vez, ya que ambas querían patearle el culo a Lilian.

\- Kar enojada – dijo Lena desde los brazos de Alex

\- Yo no Lee, Ale dile, miedo – suplicó Kara

Y ambas adultas se fueron a acostar a la cama Maguie sosteniendo a Kara y Alex sosteniendo a Lena, Fredy muy atento.

Alex dijo – bebé Kara no enojada, Kara tiene miedo.

\- ¿De Lili? – preguntó ella

\- No, una puta ¡ gritó Kara con ambas manos haciendo puño, y ambas adultas se rieron.

\- Kara tiene razón bebé, no tiene miedo de ella, pero sí de no proteger a Lena - dijo Alex y Kara asintió – y también que no decimos groserías en esta casa – Kara dijo que sí y señaló a Maguie que tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse y decir lo siento – Kara va a estar castigada por decir malas palabras.

\- ¿Tú pegas? - se horrorizó Lena a punto de lanzarse sobre Alex y cualquiera que tocara a su Kar

\- No mi amor, nadie pega, su castigo será comer brócoli – dijo Alex pensando en lo primero que se le ocurrió.

\- Puajjj - dijo Kara haciendo reír a Lena

\- Yo ayudo - dijo Lena y Fredy ladró cómo diciendo que él también.

\- Ok – dijo Alex pensando en qué carajos está pasando – pero lo importante aquí es que Kara no está enojada con Lena, sólo con miedo de no poder protegerla – y Kara asintió

Lena entonces se separó de Alex, y se fue dónde Maguie que tenía a Kara abrazándola. Ella tomó la mano de Kara y dijo – Yo protejo, tú proteges, perro muerde, Lena no muerde, así funciona Kar – dijo muy adorablemente ella.

A los adultos se le encogió el corazón con tanta adoración, Lena protegería a Kara siempre y Kara a Lena.

Ambas bebés se abrazaron

\- ¿Me perdonas? – pidió Kara con un puchero y Lena asintió, dándole un beso en la mejilla ya abrazándola, haciendo sonreír mucho a Kara y regresarle el abrazo.

Y después Lena abrazó a Maguie.

\- Mags perdón – pidió ella.

\- Awww mi amor, no te disculpes, fue mi culpa, el no explicarme bien, te amo demasiado Lena, ¿sí lo sabes no? – Lena asintió.

\- En esta casa nadie pega a nadie, todos nos amamos y así va a hacer para siempre ¿entendido? – preguntó Alex y todas asintieron.

Lena después de todo lo agotador que había sido eso, empezó a bostezar y ambas adultas dándole besos en la cabeza la acurrucaron en esa cama grande, con muchas almohadas al rededor y Kara se acurrucó también con Lena sin querer dejarla ir.

Las adultas se fueron y las dejaron solas, con Fredy durmiendo en los pies de la cama tapado con una frazada, y muy acariciado por haberse portado muy bien, al defender a las nenas.

…

\- ¿Lee? - susurró Kara

\- Sí ¿kar? – susurró igual

\- Amo mucho – dijo la peque Kara sonrojándose.

\- Amo más – dijo una adormilada Lena

\- Gracias por cuidarme, perdón por alejarme de ti – dijo ella con culpa

\- No Kar, no mal (le decía que no se sienta mal, que no era su culpa). Yo defiendo – dijo ella con orgullo.

\- Tú me defendiste, estoy muy orgullosa Lee, mucho, al igual que hasta el techo – dijo con su manito, haciendo reír a Lena y hacerla sentir bien.

\- Lena no muerde – dijo ella entre risas, Kara también rió.

\- Kara no muerde, Fredy muerde – y él ladró al oír su nombre, cómo diciendo "Yeah" garrita al aire.

\- Sí lili viene, yo muerdo – dijo firmemente Kara.

\- Si Lili viene, pateamos culo – dijo Lena entre risas por decir la palabra "culo" y llevarse ambas manitos a la cara por decir esa palabra.

Kara asintió y se rió también – muerdo, y pateamos culo – dijo y ambas se rieron.

Kara luego le dio un beso en la mejilla a su Lee, limpiando con su manito las lágrimas secas.

\- Yo protejo, tú proteges, Lena no muerde, Fredy muerde, así funciona – dijo Kara y Lena asintió.

Ambas después se abrazaron y muy acurrucadas tapadas ahora con la capa de Supergirl, ambas se durmieron.

…

Kara iba a ir a el cuarto de su hermana para pedirle ayuda para darle un regalo a Lena pro ser tan hermosa, y maravillosa.

Eso se acordó después, tendría que esperar para hacer eso, ya que ella no quería salir de los brazos de su Lee, y así ambas se durmieron.

Nota:

Si Lilian aparece en este fic, todos le patearemos el culo. Nadie les hace daño a nuestras pequeñas.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo VII

Ambas peques eran sumamente adorables.

Kara despertó primero, a ella le encantaba dormir mucho, pero junto a Lena, siempre le gustaba despertar primero, para verla a ella despertar y a todos los rituales previos que hacía su Lee para despertar, tales cómo, abrir primero un ojito, luego el otro, un gran bostezo, ambos bracitos hacia atrás y haciendo un ruidito delicioso, muy rico, terriblemente adorable. Ella era una nena muy bonita e impresionantemente linda.

Kara se derretía por su Lee.

\- Amo mucho Lee – le susurró Kara pasado una manito sobre su carita.

\- Amo más – dijo ella un pelín todavía dormida.

Es así que ambas iniciaban todos los días.

Desayuno y a ver que pasa.

…

Alex se había ido junto a Lena a la DEO, a averiguar más sobre el cristal.

Kara se había quedado junto a Maguie en la casa, junto a Fredy, y ella estaba muy aburrida.

Sin su Lee, ya extrañaba a su Lee.

\- Ohhh ¿Mags? – pidió la peque

\- Sí mi amor – respondió ella sentada en el sofá, con su laptop viendo unos informes del trabajo.

Kara se acercó a ella y se tiró sobre ella – Mags estoy aburrida, extraño a Lee.

\- Awww bebé – dijo ella dejando de lado la compu, para coger a Kara – Lena va a venir en la tarde

\- ¿Cuándo es tarde? ¿cuánto falta?

\- Es la mañana, así que diría todo el día

\- Todo el día ¡ - gritó ella – es muchoooooooooo – dijo la peque – quiero verla Mags.

\- Ella vendrá en la tarde con Ale, amor.

\- Pero la extraño mucho – dijo con un gran puchero - ¿podemos ir a verla?

\- Hummm creo que ellas deben estar ocupadas amor, intentaremos más tarde.

\- Pero Mags – insistió Kara y tanto, que Maguie no tuvo alternativa y la llevó a verla.

…

En la DEO…

Lena estaba muy aburrida también, no había querido irse sin Kara y Alex la estaba pagando. Ella no colaboraba con nada, estaba enojada haciendo su ya muy adorable puchero y con sus bracitos cruzados, haciendo que Alex se sintiera culpable al no traer a su hermana.

Y Alex intentó que ella colaborara, hasta intentó sobornarla con pegatinas, pero Lena no estaba para la labor.

Alex se golpeaba la frente ante su tonto intento, si ella sabía muy bien que Lena de adulta era una mujer brillante pero muy terca y con convicciones muy justas, jamás aceptaría un soborno. De peque eso no había variado.

Al pasar una hora así, con ese ritmo, se escuchó una vocecita ya muy conocida y muy adorable también.

\- Lee ¡ - gritaba Kara.

Y Lena fue a su encuentro, siguiendo su voz para verla en el final del pasadizo, ambas corrieron al encuentro con la otra, y dándose al final un gran abrazo muy mullido y un beso de Kara a la mejilla de Lena, sonrojándose ambas.

Alex y Maguie veían el encuentro, cada cuál en su lado, muy conmovidas por tanta adorabilidad de las peques.

\- Bue, al menos Maguie trajo a Kara, ahora Lena si podría ayudar – se dijo Alex.

Ambas adultas se saludaron con un beso muy tierno.

\- Ufff muchas gracias por traer a Kara, me has leído la mente, Lena no quería ayudar, sin verla.

\- Yeah lo mismo me ha pasado a mí, esta peque no quiso ceder, así que la he traído.

\- Hola Ale – dijo Kara desde el suelo tirando de los jeans de su hermana, para que la levantara y así lo hizo Alex, para después darle muchos besos haciéndola reír.

\- Me extrañaste mucho ¿bebé? – le preguntó a su hermanita

\- A Lee – señalándola y ante las cosquillas de Alex, - a ti también – dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Kara era una nena muy risueña, muy adorable, muy franca, todo un amor.

Lena era más objetiva, un poco callada, le gustaba observar todo y determinar lo que creía que pasaba. Incluso de peque Lena era demasiado inteligente para su edad, su cerebro estaba intacto, Alex no se había dado cuenta de esto.

Ella hacía muchas cosas en su pequeña cabeza, pero decía sólo las necesarias. Así cómo lo del cristal.

Lena llegó a determinar el "porqué" ambas eran pequeñas, y la función del cristal, lo que era y lo que necesitaba.

El cristal era sólo la representación que había elegido un ente vivo para comunicarse con ellas, pudo llegar a asirse de otro aspecto, pero eligió ese.

Este ente habitaba en la quinta dimensión, estaba vivo, y tenía necesidades alimentarias al igual que tu cachorro o tu gato. Sólo qué él no comía galletas. Él se alimentaba de sensaciones y vibraciones, sobretodo buscaba con gran intensidad "El amor".

El cristal entonces, que estaba de paso, estaba atascado aquí digamos, ya sea por una abertura espacio/tiempo, o porque cogió la salida a un portal que no debía tomar, nadie lo sabe.

Pero el cristal necesitaba alimentarse, recargarse y retomar su camino.

Lena sabía muy bien esto, que tenían un plazo de tiempo para darle al cristal lo que él necesitaba, cuya última empresa – por lo que estaba muy segura – era el conectar a los humanos con sus sensaciones más primitivas.

Ahora a por "humanos", el cristal la había elegido a ella y ella inconscientemente al elegir no estar sola, eligió a Kara para que la acompañe en este viaje.

Kara no tenía necesidades tan intensas cómo ella, Kara estaba lista para retomar su tamaño original de adulta. Lena lo sabía muy bien, aún de peque lo entendió perfecto.

Kara era Supergirl, Kara necesitaba proteger a las personas, el sólo hecho de que ella esté jugando con ella a las peques, era porque Kara no se había dado cuenta de todo este gran encierro.

Lena tenía que dejarla ir, pero no estaba lista, y sobretodo Kara tenía que decidir hacerlo, no la podía obligar.

Esas respuestas era la que le estaba pidiendo Alex y ella no quería dárselas.

El cristal le dijo, tres días más, telepáticamente.

Y Lena lo entendió, Kara podría llegara ser adulta cuándo así lo decidiera.

Lena era muy inteligente para lograrlo, pero ella también no sabía cómo hacerse grande o no quería enfrontarlo, ya que le estaba gustando mucho ser pequeña y crecer en una adorable familia, sin tener a Lilian cerca y su retorcida forma de criarla.

Ella al abrazar a Kara, decidió que quería tener ese día junto a ella, así tal cuál, que mañana lo haría, mañana lograría que Kara sea adulta.

Eso de peque para ella era un gran shock porque básicamente Kara estaba avanzando y ella seguía en una enorme negación.

Eso la hizo llorar, no quería dejar ir a Kara.

\- Hey bebé ¿qué está mal? – preguntó Alex al ver llorar a Lena, Kara se preocupó mucho también.

\- Lee quiere Fredy casa – dijo ella, dándose entender que quería ir junto a Fredy en la casa, que no quería estar en la DEO.

\- Awww mi amor, pero me ibas a ayudar ¿recuerdas?, Kara está aquí ahora – suplicó Alex

\- No, casa – Lena seguía insistiendo en que quería pasar ese día jugando y siendo una nena, en lugar de pasarlo en ese laboratorio.

\- Casa ahora – insistió Lena un poco llorosa, Kara no entendía que pasaba, si su Lena quería casa, ella también.

\- Ale vamos a casa – pidió Kara.

\- No podemos ir ahora, no he avanzado con mi investigación y es muy importante – les explicó a todas, Maguie lo entendió, pero forzando a Lena no iba a lograr nada.

Alex se cerró en banda y se fue a seguir trabajando, esperando que Lena la siga y eso no pasó.

Lena se quedó ahí junto a Kara, mirando ahora a Maguie – Mags casa – le pidió.

\- Hummm, mi bebé, necesitamos trabajar juntos todos para ayudarle a Alex sí, por favor mi amor, luego iremos a casa.

No le gustó esa respuesta.

Maguie cargó a Lena y la llevó con Alex, Kara las siguió.

Lena entonces se quedó callada sin responder nada de lo que Alex o Maguie y hasta Kara le preguntaban.

Ella ya sabía la respuesta, no entendía por qué le costaba tanto a Alex, y si no hubiera estado tan cabreada, hasta se hubiera reído.

…

Tanto Alex, cómo Maguie intentaron una respuesta de parte de Lena, pero no la obtuvieron. Ella era una Luthor, después de todo.

\- Lena si no me ayudas te voy a castigar - amenazó Alex y Lena sabiendo que ella juró que no le iba a pegar, decidió tentar las aguas.

\- Ale, no, vamos a casa – pidió Kara

Maguie al ver que no sacarían nada de la pequeña Luthor le pidió a Alex ir a casa y dar por acabado ese día.

\- Maguie, ni siquiera son las 12, caray – se estresó mucho Alex, al no obtener respuestas, poco y nada sabía ella que Lena las tenía todas.

A regañadientes dijo – Ok, nos vamos a casa, pero Lena estás castigada – dijo con la mayor calma que pudo reunir para no asustar a la bebé, Lena asintió y Kara renegó con su hermana.

Todos se fueron a casa, Lena se fue a sentar en una silla en la esquina a mirar el muro por un rato hasta que Alex diga cuándo.

\- Yo también quiero – dijo Kara.

\- No Kara, no es un juego, es un castigo – dijo firmemente Alex, antes de perderse al dormitorio y cerrar de portazo. Maguie la siguió intentando razonar con ella.

Kara igual se fue al muro y se sentó ahí con Lena entrelazando sus manitos.

\- Te amo Lee – susurró ella

\- Te amo más Kar – dijo la peque

\- ¿Por qué no ayudas Ale? – curiosa ella

\- Mañana – susurró Lena

\- ¿Promess? – ofreciendo su dedo meñique

\- Promesa – dijo Lena un poco triste de que su aventura con Kara fuera a acabar por precaución a que ella se quede así permanentemente o incluso peor. No sabía que podía hacer el cristal si se enojaba.

\- Amo mucho Kar – dijo ella otra vez y a Kara le gustó mucho, pero no le gustó que sonara triste.

\- ¿Por qué triste? – pidió con su puchero.

Lena negó con su cabecita y Kara creyó que era por el castigo.

…

Maguie salió junto a Alex, pidieron pizza y ambas se sorprendieron que ambas peques lucían apagadas.

Alex se disculpó por todo lo ocurrido, explicó que estaba estresada por toda la investigación pero que no estaba enojada con nadie, sobretodo con Lena.

Maguie tuvo una buena idea, el ir a jugar al parque.

Lena dijo que se quería quedar en casa, con Fredy.

Y ambas adultas, sin saber bien, que pasaba, dijeron que estaba bien.

Lena se levantó y se fue a su cuarto.

Kara la siguió, junto a Fredy.

Y ambas peques cerraron la puerta.

Lena quiso aprovechar su día con Kara y no sería sí, ella estaba cabreada, así que intento ser feliz y el sólo hecho de estar con Kara lo logró y mucho.

Ambas nenas jugaron toda la tarde y con Fredy también, que Lena lo usó como caballito y él colaboró muy feliz.

Ambas aprovecharon al máximo, todo, Lena sabiendo que Kara pronto se volvería adulta y sin saber si recuerde o no.

Kara ignorando todo y siendo el girasol que siempre es.

Ya para la noche, el ambiente había cambiado, se había aligerado, todas estaban muy felices.

Ya entrada la madrugada Lena fue a dormir en su camita muy acurrucada y muy sonriente con Kara.

Es ese momento el que eligió Lena para hacerlo.

\- Kar - susurró

\- Lee – un poco adormilada dijo.

\- Te amo demasiado

\- Amo mucho también – susurró Kara con sueño.

\- ¿Kar?

\- Sí ¿Lee?

\- Vamo jugar

\- Ohhh toy con sueño

\- Es muy simple – dijo Lena y Kara asintió con los ojos cerrados, porque si Lee quería kar también quería.

\- Sostén esto – y le entregó el cristal que Kara tomó sin verlo, ya que estaba muy agotada y soñolienta.

\- Repite

\- ¿repito?

\- Dos patitos

\- Cua cua -dijo Kar

\- No, repite, igual, dos patitos – insistió Lena.

\- Dos patitos

\- Dos perritos

\- Dos perritos

\- Cama

\- Cama

\- Quiero ser grande

\- Quiero ser grande – repitió ella sin pensarlo, sólo por inercia.

Lena había logrado engañar a Kara para que decidiera por ella misma volver a su estado de adulta.

Y el cristal brilló muy fuerte y envolvió a Kara en un capullo haciendo un ruido cómo el de un zumbido.

Tanto Alex cómo Maguie oyeron el ruido, y ya sea por la incertidumbre, Maguie cogió su arma y ambas fueron a la fuente, asustándose mucho, ya que era el cuarto de las peques.

Y más cuándo de él salió una luz blanca muy intensa, con un ahora ya fuerte zumbido. Ambas entraron de sopetón, viendo cómo en la cama, Lena miraba a Kara envuelta en un capullo que iba creciendo en tamaño.

\- Mierda – dijeron ambas. Y antes que ambas se precipiten e interrumpan el proceso, Lena dijo - Kar grande – con un puchero muy rico, ya que su kara pequeña ahora era grande.

Ambas adultas se sorprendieron horrores.

\- Alex cogió a Lena en sus brazos y Maguie estuvo atenta por si acaso tenía que interrumpir.

Kara había vuelto a ser adulta y apenas estaba tomando conciencia de ello.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo VIII

Después de exactamente 53 segundos, que es los años que tuviera Kara si no hubiera estado atascada 24 años en la zona fantasma, (esto sólo lo notó Lena, ya que tanto Alex cómo Maguie estaban asustadas de muerte), el intenso brillo del capullo se deshizo igual que este, cayendo el cristal ahora un poquito con más color al suelo y Kara apareció grande, de adulta muy desnuda sobre la cama.

Lena se rió y dijo – Kar nuda.

Esto parece que hizo despabilar a Kara quién se miró muy desnuda en su cama con Alex, Maguie y su Lena mirándola.

Bebé Lee riéndose un poco.

Provocando que se moviera y cayera al suelo arrastrando una sábana con ella y un golpe a su trasero.

\- Auuuu – dijo ella y ahí es donde se dio cuenta por el grosor de su voz, su tono de su voz, que ella ya era adulta.

\- Mierda, mierda, mierda – se paró ahora cubierta por la sábana y siguió repitiendo eso muy fuerte - ¿qué carajo pasó? Y ¿Por qué yo soy adulta y mi Lee sigue chiquita?

Alex y Maguie estaban tan choqueadas que no corrigieron su idioma.

Bebé Lee seguía riéndose al haber podido convertir a su Kara en grande, ya que ella no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo en ella.

Ella estaba triste al inicio por no haber podido tener a su Kar chiquita más tiempo, pero a la vez ella sentía mucho amor por Kara, sea chiquita o grande. Y al tener a Kara grande sentía un gran alivio porque ella ya estaba a salvo, ahora sólo faltaba ella.

…

Era la madrugada de un viernes, Kara era adulta ahora, estaba cubierta por una sábana y estaba flipando, no entendía nada, caminando cómo un león de norte a sur.

Alex y Maguie conmocionadas por Kara adulta.

Bebé Lena siendo cargada por Alex.

Fredy confundido por tanta luz y tanto ruido.

Y todo en el mismo cuarto.

\- Mierda, mierda, mierda – se seguía repitiendo Kara y Lena se reía ante las groserías, siendo tan adorable como siempre.

Esos deliciosos ruiditos son los que hicieron pisar tierra a Kara.

\- Oh mi Lee – Kara abrió los brazos aún un poco desconcertada por toda la situación y Alex se la entregó a ella, abrazándola muy fuerte, besándola todo el momento en su cabecita, en sus cachetes – oh mi vida, te amo tanto, tanto – decía entre besos.

\- Kar, amo – dijo la peque muy adorable bebé Lee.

\- Kar creo que mejor de te vistes y vienes a la sala porfa – pidió Maguie cargando a la pequeña bebé Luthor y Alex aprovechó el momento para abrazar muy fuerte a Kara.

\- Ohh mierda, Kara, ¿te sientes bien, amor? - preguntó su hermana muy emotiva y Kara asintió, estrechándose ambos en un eterno abrazo – vamos cámbiate – dijo Alex

Y Kara se cambió frente a su hermana, cómo ya había hecho muchas veces. Alex la ayudó a buscar un pantalón y una polera, mientras Kara se ponía la ropa interior.

Ambas listas se fueron a la sala dónde esperaba Maguie con Lena y Fredy.

\- Bueno, bienvenida pequeña Danvers, me puedes decir ¿qué carajos acaba de pasar?

\- Maguie ¡ - ambas dijeron, señalando a la bebé Lena que se estaba riendo muy fuerte por todas las groserías.

Kara les contó todo tal cual se acordaba, aún recordaba todas las cosas que había hecho de peque con Lena.

Ella les contó todo su día y finalmente lo que se acordaba, el juego que había hecho con Lena.

\- Ohhhh Ohhhh – Kara y se paró de repente hiperconciente de lo qué había pasado – Lena me engañó – dijo, señalándola.

Maguie y Alex se quedaron viéndola con cara de WTF.

\- ¿Te engañó una nena de dos años? – preguntaron curiosas

\- Sí Ale, estaba jugando a repite todo. Y así al final repetí "quiero ser grande" y lo siguiente que recuerdo es algo así como vibración, un sentido enorme de vibración y luego estaba desnuda en esa cama.

Ellas siguieron mirándola y Maguie preguntó - ¿hiciste algo, lo activaste o qué pasó?

\- Ya le he dicho, sólo dije esa oración –pensando un poco - Uhh uhh, ya me acordé sostuve el cristal y luego hummm adulta. Lena lo hizo, ella me engañó para convertirme en adulta – concluyó y su Lee asintió y dijo – Kar grande – con alegría.

Todas las adultas se quedaron pensando.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que su cerebro tiene una capacidad de concepción, mayor a la de su edad? – preguntó Alex.

Kara caminando de un lado a otro cómo leona, y pensando mucho en todo asintió y dijo – creo que su cerebro está intacto, igual a la de la adulta. Pero por alguna razón, no se comunica cómo adulta, pero puede que llegue a pensar cómo tal.

\- ¿Osea una bebé, que se expresa cómo bebé, tiene toda esta ternura, adoración y travesura, pero a su vez tiene la capacidad de llegar a formular cosas impresionantes y comunicarse con este ente para formular respuestas? – Alex muy dubitativa.

\- Amor sí lo dices así, tiene perfecto sentido – dijo -Maguie con gran sarcasmo.

\- Se los digo, Lena sabe algo, además si dijera esto sobre alguien, tendría que ser ella, es una genia después de todo. – Kara con mucha confianza en su bebé, literalmente.

Ellas conversaron todo esto, mientras Lena se había escurrido hacia Fredy y estaba jugando con él a tirar con una cuerda.

Y todas ellas voltearon a mirarla finalizando esta conversación… tenían que entender ahora que esta hermosa criatura que jugaba con Fredy era una de las mentes más poderosas del planeta talvez.

…

Horas después…aún era de madrugada…

Ellas llamaron a Jhon de urgencia a su departamento. Y cómo era de madrugada y bebé Lena no había dormido desde el día anterior, ahora se encontraba dormida junto a Fredy en el cuarto que compartían con Kara, rodeada de muchas almohadas para que no rodara.

Jhon llegó, y ellas le contaron todo lo que había pasado y él llegó a una conclusión, después de mucho debate con las tres mujeres.

\- Lena es consciente de lo que ocurre – afirmó con toda seguridad.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? – aún incrédulas Maguie y Alex.

\- Ves, yo les dije, conozco a mi bebé – dijo Kara con toda seguridad.

\- Haber, son demasiadas cosas, intentemos tener un orden, espero resumirlo lo mejor que pueda.

Y ellas esperaron a que él empiece a retomar el hilo de todas las cosas y las ayude a tener una respuesta.

\- Haber, retomando desde la última vez nos vimos. El ente escogió a Lena, se comunicó con ella. Y al igual que yo les dije, había un plazo dentro del cuál tenían que retomar su estado actual, el de adultas. Lena sabe de esto también.

¿Cómo lo sé?

Lena es especial, siempre ha sido especial, es una genia, lo cuál significa que su mente trabaja a mil, también significa que su parte social es no tan el ideal, es muy reservada, demasiado privada, también significa que ella puede tener cierta sensibilidad a que esta clase de cosas le pudiera ocurrir.

La comunicación con este ente. Qué la eligió a ella, que no quiere hacerle mal, aparentemente.

Este ente, tiene necesidades alimentarias, les había dicho, Lena estoy seguro que ya ha descubierto cuál es o cuál es el rol de este ente en este tiempo y con ellas.

Estoy muy seguro que Lena es consciente de todo, que su mente lo entiende todo, pero que también hay cierta influencia de este ser para que disfrute y recree su infancia o niñez, buscando ¿qué? No sé.

Así mismo creo que Lena sabe del plazo de tiempo, y por eso es que creo que ella habría estado apagada en estos días. Calculando o pensando en cómo resolverlo. Lo creo firmemente.

Alex se puso a pensar en cómo Lena reaccionó el día anterior cuándo ella quiso forzarla a ayudarla. Eso se lo comentó a todos.

\- Si ella podía convertir a Kara, estoy segura que ella quería pasar más tiempo con Kar bebé, pero creo que se le hizo peligroso por el plazo de tiempo – comentó Maguie.

\- Pero si me convirtió a mí, porque ella tiene el cómo activar este cristal y comunicarse con este ente, ¿porqué no lo hizo consigo misma, hoy por la madrugada? – preguntó Kara

\- Porque ella no lo sabe – dijo Jhon y Alex asintió.

\- Tan inteligente cómo puede ser Lena, e igual de inocente puede ser, lo ha demostrado en el pasado. Sus acciones e inteligencia pueden elegir la mejor razón para hacerse, pero por alguna razón, su autocrítica, su terquedad puede más. Puede que no sepa la respuesta, puede que esté en negación al estar muy bien a esta edad y con estas personas quela adoran, no sé la respuesta. Lo qué si sé, es que el plazo se acorta, y que debemos ayudarle – continuó Jhon y todas en la sala asintieron. Ellas amaban a Lena, iban hacer todo por ella.

\- Y qué tal si – intervino Alex – Kara al igual que Lena al hacerse chiquita tenía un plan que completar, la necesidad o lo que ella podría hacer hecho por el ente finalmente se completó, osea que Kara tenía todo listo cómo lista de supermarket y que por eso pudo volver. Eso implicaría que a Lena le falta algo, que no termina por hacer clic.

\- Eso tiene mucho sentido, ya que ella misma puede activar el cristal – dijo Kara y todos asintieron

Ahora a averiguar qué faltaba con la peque Lee, que es eso, que no termina de cuajar.

…

Ellos siguieron conversando unas horas más, sugiriendo diferentes ideas, y el cómo averiguar el plazo de los días que quedaba según el ente.

Hasta pensaron en hacer un experimento con Lena y el cristal, el mismo que antes, a ver si le sacaban algo más al cristal, pero pensaron que también podía haber repercusiones.

Pensaron también en preguntarle directamente a Lena, pero no sabían si la peque podría decirle algo, según la forma en que se comportó con Alex o si sólo la iban a estresar más.

"El amor"

"El amor es la última empresa" – había dicho el cristal una vez.

Pero Lena ya era muy amada, adorada y muy engreída por todos en esa casa, por sus amigos y en la DEO.

Ellos trataron de cubrir todo el espectro del núcleo familiar y amigos de Lena.

\- ¿Qué necesidad podía tener? – preguntó Kara a todos.

Y Maguie en broma dijo – "El amor de la puta de Lilian Luthor, ya que su hermano posiblemente esté muerto".

Y ni bien terminó de decir eso, se les escarapeló la columna vertebral a todos.

Ellos voltearon a mirase entre sí, ya que eso era lo que más había afectado a Lena en su crianza y posterior vida.

¿Acaso, podría ser eso, lo que faltaba para que todo haga click?

\- No hay forma en que exponga a mi bebé a esa muy muy mala mujer ¡ - medio que gritó Kara y medio que susurró ya que Lena seguía durmiendo.

Jhon para ese momento ya había traído una enorme cantidad de comida ya que ya era hora de desayunar, es más se estaban pasando por varias horas.

\- Kar es mejor que comas – propuso Alex ya que es conversación se estaba extendiendo y tenía para largo.

\- No tengo hambre, es más pensar en esa mujer, me ha quitado el hambre – dijo ella sorprendiendo a todos ya que Kara significaba comida, por explicarlo de mejor manera.

\- Woahhh Woahhh alto allí – Maguie levantó ambas manos - yo también me opongo a que esa puta tenga contacto con bebé Lee, así con ella en su estado más vulnerable – la apoyó.

\- Ves – Kara señalándola – ella me apoya.

\- Kar no digo que la vayamos a entregar a esa mujer para que juegue a la casita con su propia hija – dijo Alex.

\- Pero creo que es una teoría a tener en cuenta por si no encontramos otra. Existe la imposibilidad de que Lilian Luthor después de todo, ame a su hija y quiera ayudar – añadió Jhon – además ella está en una prisión de alta seguridad y la podríamos traer a la DEO y su interacción sería atravez de una pantalla de seguridad, ella muy esposada y Supergirl al costado de Lena.

\- Yo también quiero ir, no la voy a dejar sola – Maguie añadió y Alex asintió.

\- Todos adoramos a esa hermosa bebé, nuestra princesa, ella tendrá todo nuestro apoyo siempre – Jhon firmemente finalizó.

Sólo así, asegurándole a Kara que talvez era la mejor idea y que se haría con demasiadas medidas de seguridad, Kara dijo que lo iba a pensar, que no aceptaba por el momento, pero que lo iba a pensar.

Sólo así, pudo comenzar a comer, pero con un ánimo alterado, a comer menos de la media que ella comía, lo cual era muy shockeante para todos.

…

Habría pasado talvez media hora, cuándo Lena se levantó y fue hacia ellos, con su pijama rosa y una manito sobándose su ojito derecho. Ella demasiado adorable, quién al ver a Jhon entre ellas, corrió hacia él y le dio un gran abrazo.

\- Awww bebé Lee -dijo él antes de darle varios besos a su carita haciéndola reír – te he extrañado mucho, mi amor.

\- Yo también Abu Jhon – dijo ella y a todos se les derritió el corazón por tanta ternura.

\- ¿Me estás llamando abuelo, jovencita? – dijo con gran cariño y Lena que comprendió todo, asintió, ganándose otro coro de "Awww". Luego ella vio a Kara y se le iluminó el rostro y con gran sonrisa se fue hacia ella.

Kara la levantó y la sentó en su regazo dándole muchos besos y caricias. Luego cogió un pedacito de tortita y se la quiso dar a Lena, pero Lee la tomó con su manito y se la puso en la boca de su Kara.

\- Kar amo, come – dijo ella derritiendo a todos otra vez. Y más a Kara que tenía cara de demasiado amor contenido.

Kar así lo hizo y luego cogió otro pedazo que Lena sí comió. Y así ambas empezaron a comer, Kara lo suyo y Lena viendo que su Kar comía, ella también lo hizo.

\- Yo te amo más mi bebé.

Y también así, todos viendo a esta hermosa peque se dijeron a sí mismos, que no hay forma que Lilian Luthor ponga una mano sobre esta adorada princesa.

Pero si no era así.

Algo se tenía que hacer, ya que el plazo de tiempo seguía acortándose.

Y sólo por curiosidad y a ver si Lena contestaba algo, Kara le preguntó - ¿Mi amor, el cristal te dijo cuántos días faltan? – preguntó lo más casual que pudo y Lena para pesar y sorpresa de todos dijo - tres días, ayer (tres días era ayer, ahora quedan dos – entendieron todos).


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo IX

Quedaban dos días, según esta preciosidad que se encontraba ahora en el regazo de Kar comiendo de lo más tranquila.

A diferencia de todos los demás, que, dado esa declaración, se quedaron muy perturbados.

Ellos insistieron con la bebé Lena, pero no volvió a hablar del tema, y si entendió las preguntas tampoco lo dio a saber, es más, ella se comportó cómo cualquier bebé de su edad, haciendo travesuras riéndose de Fredy que perseguía su cola, colándole un poco de tortitas, ya que todos merecen comer tortitas.

Todos ellos se miraron y casi sin hablar acordaron que ese día y el siguiente la pasarían en la DEO, con la mantita rosa, su peluche favorito y Fredy, todos allá, a buscar la solución y para la peque a jugar cuánto pueda.

Y todo esto, equilibrándolo con los deberes de Supergirl, que, desde ya, Jhon dijo que haría una aparición u otra, ya que ella no se pensaba separarse ni un momento de su bebé.

…

Lena lo había intentado todo a su pequeño parecer, ella había repasado cada punto en su pequeñita cabeza,

Y pasaba que:

Sí, tenía negación y quería quedarse peque, en un inicio.

Sí, en su último intento, ella intentó convertirse antes que lo hizo con Kara. Ya que ella al amar tanto a Kar no lo iba a intentar con ella primero, por si pasaba algo. Y no lo logró, con ella.

Sí, ya no sabía qué hacer.

Faltaban dos días, y después ¿qué le iba a pasar?, ¿Se quedaría peque, o moriría?

…

Alex, Maguie, Jhon, Winn, Eliza, estaban barajando todas las posibilidades posibles, investigando porqué Kara sí logró convertirse y Lena aparentemente no, porque sino ya estaría grande.

Y no lograban generar una respuesta.

…

Kara estaba en una esquina, vigilando a Lena jugar con Fredy, pero a la vez escuchando a todos, y el sólo hecho de no lograr nada, le estaba enojando y mucho. La única opción en su cabeza en ese momento, Lilian Luthor, y eso que sólo era una opción, ella no estaba segura de que diera resultado.

...

Y todos habían fallado en una misma cosa, tratar a la bebé Luthor cómo una bebé, no cómo la gran mente científica que era de adulto. Winn se dio cuenta de esto y lo sugirió.

Alex dijo que intentó todo, igual Maguie, igual Kara, igual Jhon.

Eliza les dijo, apoyando a Winn, que todos ellos se habían dejado llevar y convencerse del tamaño y aspecto de Lena en ese momento, el de una bebé.

Es así que, ya entrada la tarde, Eliza decide hacer un experimento y Kara sin ni siquiera saber de qué se trataba dijo que sí. Ya que su mamá de la tierra, era muy brillante, y a la vez muy compasiva, muy amorosa y muy justa, jamás haría daño a la bebé.

…

Kara le dio un beso muy sentido en su cien a su bebé, nerviosa por lo que se vendría.

Eliza le dijo que si la podía hacer sentar en la camilla y así lo hizo.

\- Hey bebé, mi bebé – dijo emotiva, asustada y nerviosa, ya que se trataba de su bebé – podrías hacer lo que Eliza, te pide, por mí, por favor – finalizó besando sus manitos y Lena asintió, dándole un beso en la nariz dice – Kar amo.

\- Lee amo – dijo ella.

\- Hola Lena – se presentó Eliza ante Lena todo el tiempo tratándola cómo una adulta – estoy haciendo un experimento y recurro a tu curiosidad científica, ¿la tengo?

Y Lena asintió, los demás no sabían si lo hacía porque entendía o por inercia.

\- Bien – continuó Eliza – enciende el cristal – Y la bebé Lee levantó su ceja. Kara estaba muy impresionada, no sabía que carajo pasaba, pero esa cejita, Woahhh¡

Lena encendió el cristal y esta vez el cristal en ves de formar la apariencia del ente que vieron Alex y Maguie, tenía la forma de bebé Lena, un holograma o proyección de bebé Lena, cuya original lucía hechada en la camilla con sus ojitos cerrados.

Kara la revisó rápido y vio que todo estaba bien, que Lena parecía estar durmiendo.

\- Mierda – dijeron varios.

\- Hola, soy Eliza, soy científica y soy madre, y deseo preguntarte un par de cosas ¿puedo?

El holograma asintió.

\- El amor, es tú última empresa – y "proyección Lena" asintió – ¿Kara lo logró? - "proyección Lena" volvió a asentir - ¿cuál es el estado de Lena? - "proyección Lena" se encogió de hombros.

\- Vas a contestarme, entiendes señorita – dijo Alex, apuntándola con el dedo, pensando en la bebé real.

La "proyección Lena" sonrió y dijo - Eso es amor, justo ahí, Alex Danvers. – con una gran sonrisa.

\- ¿Por qué tienes plazos de tiempo? - Eliza

\- Porque demasiados entes biológicos me necesitan - "proyección Lena"

\- ¿Cuántos días faltan?

\- Dos días.

\- ¿Qué pasará después de esto? – preguntó Eliza

La "proyección Lena" cerró los ojos un momento luego dijo…

Los humanos tienen la desdicha de elegir lo material sobre lo espiritual, muchos fallecen debido a esto. He tenido la dicha de conocer a Lena Luthor, ella no valora lo material, ella es espiritual, pero su camino se ha torcido, y debe encaminarse.

Y sólo el amor puede lograr aquello.

Ella puede ser una fuente de creación y de grandes cambios favorecedores o puede ser causante de destrucción y desdicha.

Ella está justo en medio de una balanza.

Puedo ayudar a quién lo necesita, estoy encaminando a Lena, pero no puedo luchar sus batallas.

Elijo el amor, elijo la elevación espiritual, más cada uno, es causante del poder interno, que te dirige hacia un lado u otro.

No participo en la "creación" desde cero.

No hago daño.

No mato.

No puedo impedir la muerte.

Sólo soy un potenciador de aquello interno en un ente biológico.

\- ¿Cuál es la situación de ella? – Alex cambió la pregunta.

\- Está atascada. No puedo luchar sus batallas. – dijo la "proyección Lena".

\- Cumplido los dos días de plazo. ¿Qué pasará con el estado físico y mental de Lena? – preguntó Jhon, dándose cuenta que tenía que ser específico para generar una respuesta.

\- Su estado mental, su espiritualidad será reabsorbida, su estado físico decaerá. Estará presente, sólo que sin ese motor que la impulsa a ser ella.

\- Mierda, mierda, mierda – decía ahora Alex caminando de un lado a otro

\- ¿Qué pasa mamá? – preguntó Kara mirando a Eliza, sin saber que estaba pasando, al parecer Maguie sí, porque miró hacia el suelo igual a Jhon - ¿pero qué pasa?, díganme – pidió algo alterada ella.

\- Mi amor, Lena en el mejor de los casos, de fallar, podría estar en coma hasta el final de sus días – dijo con pesar.

Y todos pensarían que para este momento Kara perdería la cabeza, pero ella se estaba jugando su ultima carta así que tenía que aguantar por ella y por Lena.

\- Yo la adoro, la amo mucho, ¿qué hace falta para que ella pueda acabar con este ciclo? – preguntó emotiva y a su vez trató de ser lo más específica para obtener una respuesta.

\- El perdón, el amor debe expandirse y no puede si hay rencor. Necesita paz en su corazón – dijo la "proyección Lena"

Y con eso en mente la proyección le sonrió, y luego se fue.

Definitivamente fue raro, tener a esta proyección con la carita de Lena y su cuerpo chiquito, diciendo tanta cosa importante.

\- Bueno, entonces hay que traer a Lilian Luthor, y a la mierda con esa mujer si decide joderlo – dijo Kara enojada.

Alex la abrazó muy fuerte y junto a Eliza se fueron a hacer los trámites, Maguie también. La traerían urgente, así sea de noche, ella iba a interactuar con Lena. Y Kara estaría ahí cómo águila sobre ella.

Kara se quedó junto a Lena en la camilla, se subió a la camilla y se acurrucó con Lena y empezó a flotar con Lena encima de ella con su capa-burrito, ya que el flotar y Lena hacían que ella se relaje y se centre.

\- Kar vuela – dijo con una gran sonrisa su bebé, cuándo se despertó.

\- Hey amor, hola mi bebé, te amo mucho – dio un tanto emotiva.

Lena besó sus lágrimas y dijo – Kar amo, todo bien – y Kara asintió, todo tendría que ir bien, ya que ella no contaba con otra opción.

\- Kar, ¿Lili? – preguntó la peque.

\- Sí mi amor, Lili viene a hablar contigo, pero yo estaré ahí siempre, ella no te hará daño, promesa – dijo asegurándose que su bebé no se valla hacia atrás y tuviera miedo de no verla. Ya que era la última opción.

\- No miedo, yo amo Kar, bebé valiente - dijo. Y Kara asintió.

Ella decidió, esperar el tiempo que fuera para que venga Lilian Luthor, jugando con su Lee, volando con ella y hacerla reír lo máximo que pueda.

…

Horas después, ya por la media noche, ella apareció, muy esposada, recontra vigilada, con Maguie arrastrándola lo más rápido que podía. La pusieron en una celda protegida con esa pantalla a prueba de todo, igual de esposada y en un ambiente en solitario.

Primero entró Kara con Alex y le explicaron la situación.

Lilian se burló de Kara por permitir a Lena coger lo que no debía, diciendo – estúpida extraterrestre - y lo más importante fue que dijo que iba a ayudar.

Nadie se lo cuestionó, no había tiempo.

Fue entonces que Kara entró de la mano de la bebé Lena, que estaba cargando una bolsita rosada de tela.

Lilian estaba impactada y sus reacciones así lo denotaron.

\- Vete Kara, quiero estar a solas con mi hija – pidió ella y antes que Kara le arranque la garganta, Lena habló.

\- Kar, plisss – pidió mirándola con su ya muy famoso y adorable puchero. Al que nadie le podía negar nada.

Alex le dijo que saliera, que siempre podría volver si pasaba algo, mientras tanto vería la interacción por las múltiples cámaras de seguridad que cubrían cada ángulo en ese cuarto.

Cuando Kara salió, bebé Lena sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

Ella sacó de su bolsita rosada, dos cosas, un cristal que primero puso en el suelo y una Tablet, a la cuál accedió. Trabando las puertas de ese ambiente, para que nadie pueda entrar, ya que sólo podían abrirlas desde adentro.

Kara y los demás estaban que no se la creían, ni Kara podría abrir esas puertas si Lilian intentara algo. Jhon se fue a ver una manera de abrirlas, así sea forzándolas.

Alex sujetó a Kara de una mano y Eliza de otra, rogándole todo el tiempo en que confíe en Lena y así se quedaron viendo las cámaras de seguridad, muy alertas.

Lena trabó la puerta. Liberó a Lilian y destrabó a de distancia sus esposas.

Ahora Lilian estaba libre, dentro de ese ambiente y Lena seguía siendo muy pequeñita ahora solamente con el cristal en la mano, parándose en medio de la sala, mirándola.

Kara no podía hacer otra cosa que mirar y rogar que Jhon se apresure por si pasa algo y ciertamente pasaría algo.

…

Lilian Luthor primero se quedó sentada dentro de su cubículo, viendo a su hija, de dos añitos y cristal en mano, sin poder asimilar lo que veía.

Si bien, cuándo Lena llegó a su cuidado tenía 4 años, un pelín más grande, y con los años, ella se consumió la vida haciéndola infeliz y protegiendo al máximo a su Lex.

Bien, la realidad de la historia le dio un fuerte golpe, ya que su hijo predilecto, posiblemente había muerto siendo un sociópata de grandes dimensiones y Lena a quién él había tenido resentimiento toda la vida, se había convertido en una mujer magnifica.

Y ahora viendo a esta pequeña, que era su hija, sintió mucho miedo de que fuera a morir o quedar vegetal sólo porque su novia extraterrestre no pudo contener la curiosidad innata de su hija.

Ella se permitió reír por esto y hasta dijo – estúpida extraterrestre – provocando un lío de pensamientos afuera, ya que no sabían el contexto del hilo de pensamientos de Lilian Luthor.

Otra era la realidad adentro.

Con los años a golpe y golpe. Lilian Luthor había comprendido dos cosas. Primero, su hija es excepcional, lástima que pasa mucho tiempo con extraterrestres para su gusto.

Segundo: ella no podría vivir, si le quitaran de golpe a su Lena. Había perdido a Lex por la pura estupidez de ambos, no iba a perder a su hija sólo por salvar su ego.

Si bien ella había atentado por años contra su hija, era sólo para divertirse tal cuál juego de ajedrez. Nada decisivo, se dijo. Pensando en que esos imbéciles la lanzaron del balcón a su bebé.

\- Pero qué imbéciles – volvió a repetir en voz alta – alterando a la gente de afuera, ya que no sabían el contexto de las declaraciones.

Así lo negara hasta su muerte, Lilian Luthor amaba muchísimo a su bebé. Y el sólo hecho de verla siendo bebé otra vez la golpeó muy fuerte, ya que, si ellas hubieran estado en buen término, hasta hubieran recreado escenas de infancia con otro resultado por supuesto.

Ella miró el cristal y lo reconoció de inmediato, era aquel que había buscado por décadas y eh ahí la oportunidad de tomarlo y hacer lo que ella quería desde siempre, "acabar con los extraterrestres y entre ellos, Supergirl y su primo Superman" o salvar la vida de su hija.

Lena seguía parada mirándola con cristal en mano, sin decir una sola palabra.

Lilian Luthor tuvo fácil la decisión.

\- Estúpido extraterrestre, la novia tuya que dejó que cogieras eso, mi vida – dijo ella.

Afuera Kara estaba que quería acabar con todo, sólo la contenía la gran esperanza que tenía su madre, quién le decía que todo iba bien.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que todo va bien? Si no deja de insultarme - preguntó Kara preocupada

\- Instinto de madre, mi amor – dijo sin desprenderle un ojo a Lilian.

Lilian Luthor se paró, y se acercó a Lena, arrodillándose frente a ella dijo – espero que sientas y pienses exactamente lo que yo, sino ocurrirá otra cosa, cariño.

La bebé Lena asintió y le dio un beso en la punta de la nariz, que descolocó a todos otra vez, incluyendo a Lilian.

Lilian se sentó en el suelo y extendió los brazos.

Lena se sentó en su regazo sujetando el cristal.

Ella abrazó a la bebé y la bebé Lena activó el cristal.

Sumiendo el cuarto entero en una luz brillante y un zumbido ya muy conocido por Kara.

…

Nota: próximo capítulo, el final.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo X

Ni bien apareció aquel brillo, Kara fue a con Jhon a romper la puerta si fuera necesario y así lo hizo, aunque le demoró un poco.

Cuando logro entrar, se encontró con ese panorama.

…

Lilian Luthor y Lena Luthor…

Ambas coincidieron en el perdón y el amor. Era obvio que ambas se amaban, sólo que iba a pasar demasiado tiempo para que se sentaran juntas a tomar el té.

La luz brillante y el zumbido invadió el cuarto y exactamente 26 segundos pasaron antes que el capullo brillante que sostenía Lilian se convirtiera en su hija Lena ahora muy desnuda, acunada sólo por sus brazos, en una adulta.

…

Ahí en el suelo Lilian Luthor sosteniendo en sus brazos a una muy desnuda Lena, su Lena de adulta.

\- Llegas tarde otra vez extraterrestre - dijo ella con su ya tono particular hacia Kara.

A Kara no le importó. Ahí en sus brazos su novia sana y salva esperaba.

Así que con su capa la envolvió estilo burrito y la levantó para llevarla a la enfermería, no sin antes percatarse que sus latidos eran normales y su respiración también.

\- Eh extraterrestre, no me iré de aquí sin antes hablar con mi hija, entendiste ¡ - gritó ella y eso fue lo último que Kara supo de Lilian por un tiempo.

Ella la llevó a la enfermería y la colocó dulcemente sobre la camilla, muy envuelta en su capa.

Alex la revisó y dijo que todo estaba bien, que había que esperar a que despierte para saber si todo estaba bien.

Todos pasaron a verla, le dieron un beso, un abrazo y finalmente se fueron dejando sólo a Lena y a Kara juntas.

Kara estaba muy nerviosa, por lo que le pareció buena idea flotar con su Lee, con su capa-burrito (su capa, envolviendo a su Lee, tal cual burrito, recreando un ambiente seguro y calientito).

Habría pasado un cuarto de hora tal vez, cuándo Lena empezó a despertar tal cuál hacía de peque, primero un ojito, luego el otro, ella trató de estirar sus bracitos y dar un gran bostezo cuando se dio cuenta que estaban restringidos dentro de lo que parecía ser una especie de manta – burrito.

Kara iba viendo todo esto con gran expectación, era el amor de su vida después de todo, ahí sobre ella, despertándose. Ella le dio un beso muy sentido en la cabecita de su Lee.

Lee al sentirse contenida, calientita y acogida por unos fuertes brazos, más el beso y su aroma se dio cuenta que estaba sobre su Kara, y ella también se dio cuenta que estaba muy desnuda ahora viendo a su alrededor, envuelta en la capa-burrito de Kara y flotando, con su cuerpo al ras sobre el de su Kara.

Ella tomó unos segundos para ubicarse sobre que estaba pasando y Kara le dio el espacio para que ella se orientara, lentamente, muy tranquila.

Lee poco a poco empezó a quererse sentar y mirar a su alrededor. Fue entonces que su Kara se fue hacia una esquina en el cuarto, se sentó en el suelo y en su regazo seguía Lena envuelta en su capa-burrito, ahora sentada, recordando cuándo era peque, recordando su interacción con su madre, recordando todo el amor vivido y eso fue demasiado, Lena empezó a llorar.

Y Kara la contuvo, todo el tiempo, ella misma recordó lo asustada que había sido al regresar a su estado actual.

La abrazó más fuerte, empezó a cantarle una canción que le cantaba su madre y a abrazarla más y más fuerte, besando su carita y sólo quedarse allí, hasta que su Lee estuviera bien.

\- Yo protejo, tú proteges, perro muerde, Lena no muerde, así funciona – susurró Kara

Y esto hizo despertar a Lena quién un poco asustada se había cobijado y hundido más en su capa-burrito.

\- ¿Kar? – preguntó asustada, reconociendo el tono de su voz y su estado de adultez.

\- Hola bebé, ¿estás bien, mi Lee? – preguntó suavemente.

Lena asintió.

\- Sólo, ya sabes, es demasiado, supongo que estoy un poco asustada – reconoció ella.

\- Estoy aquí Lee y te amo, estás segura mi amor, sé que puede ser mucho, yo me asusté también cuándo me pasó – y Lena asintió.

\- Estoy desnuda – susurró su Lee sonrojándose al igual que Kara que asintió.

\- Lilian me ama ¿qué absurdo es eso, amor? – preguntó su Lee

\- Sí, mi vida, es muy raro, pero agradezco mucho a Rao que así sea. Que por cierto ha pedido hablar contigo. Yo estaré a tu lado amor, aún no me fío de ella.

Lena asintió, su madre ciertamente era demasiado. Y ya con ella de adulta, su comportamiento podría ser diferente.

\- ¿Kar te acuerdas de todo? – le preguntó mirándole con una pisca de curiosidad en su rostro.

\- Yeah – Kara asintió y le dio un beso sobre su nariz – me acuerdo que eras una bebé, muy adorable, tan hermosa mi pequeña Lee.

\- Yo me acuerdo también de todo, eras también muy adorable mi Kar – dijo con nostalgia y Kara viéndola así propuso – Mi Lee, sabes que te amo demasiado ¿verdad? – y Lena asintió.

Sabes con el tiempo al cazarnos podríamos tener dos nenas, una pequeñita y adorable Lee y una muy traviesa Kar, podríamos tenerlo todo Lena, ¿quisieras eso conmigo? – preguntó un tanto nerviosa, sin saber si ella se había pasado, sorprendiéndose cuándo su Lena le dijo que le encantaría la idea.

Ambas después de eso se miraron con mucho amor, y finalmente se dieron un beso muy tierno, muy dulce, y Lena se acurrucó en su espacio favorito, en el cuello de su Kara.

\- Mi vida, estás nuda – dijo Kar con mucho cariño y Lena se rió mucho también cómo tal, sonrojándose.

\- Mucho mi vida – asintió y afirmó.

Ellas se quedaron ahí, en esa posición un momento más.

Después Kara le trajo ropa de la DEO y Lena se cambió.

Luego salió hacia afuera de la sala de emergencia junto a Kara y a ver a todos sus amigos, quienes le dieron muchos abrazos, muy sentidos. Varios besos.

\- Abu Jhon – dijo ella en broma y él se derritió por la ternura, dándole un abrazo muy fuerte, muy mullido - Bienvenida mi niña- le susurró haciéndola llorar de felicidad esta vez.

Todos ellos, se disolvieron en abrazos, y caricias, habiendo extrañado a Lena de adulta.

\- Me ha sorprendido mucho tu inteligencia cariño – dijo Eliza - bienvenida a la familia, amor – y con eso le dio un abrazo muy fuerte a lo que Kara y Alex se sumaron.

Lena era muy amada, ella extrañaría esta hermosa pequeña que ella era, y la pequeña Kar. Omg.

Pero tal cómo dijo Kara con el tiempo ellas podrían casarse y tener estas adoraciones de bebes, salgan nenas o nenes, lo importante es que fueran sanitos.

…

Lena fue a ve a Lilian que ahora estaba esposada de manos y pies en la sala de interrogación sentada, ella esperando a su hija.

Lena entró con el uniforme de la DEO, pantalones y una polera azul.

\- Hola amor, ¿dónde está ese extraterrestre tuyo? – preguntó, sabiendo que no quería una respuesta a esto, quería saber si su hija estaba bien, después de tanto. Lena también sabía eso, los Luthor jamás preguntarían directamente "amor, ¿cómo fue tu día?"

\- Hola mamá, estoy bien, gracias por preguntar – dijo conociendo a su madre, que presentaba una pequeña sonrisa, restringida sólo para ocasiones especiales cómo esta. – tengo mi capacidad intelectual entera y mi cuerpo devuelta.

\- Te amo, sé que no me creerás ahora Lena, pero realmente me hubiera gustado tenerte de bebé, hubiera hecho las cosas distintas, alguna de ellas – dijo Lilian firmemente, mirando a su hija – te has convertido en una mujer fabulosa, y también no hubiera sido así, si no hubiera pasado lo que pasó en tu infancia.

Lena estaba callada, escuchando lo imposible que era que "su mamá la amaba"

\- Ya sé que estás bien, que lamentablemente tienes a ese extraterrestre tuyo por ahí – señalando a Kara afuera de la sala de interrogación muy atenta ante cualquier movimiento de Lilian Luthor – es una lástima. Y bueno eres mi hija, algún defecto tenías que tener ¿no? – bromeaba ella con Kara que cada vez estaba más alerta.

Me voy tranquila, me gustaría conocer a mis nietos, si lo permites – esto fue lo último que dijo.

Lena no le respondió aún shockeada por el amor de su madre y su petición de seguir en su vida.

Maguie entró con equipo y se llevaron a Lilian Luthor a dónde pertenecía.

Kara entró después, abrazando a su Lee.

\- Es increíble lo que dijo, ¿no? – preguntó ella

\- Yeah, demasiado, pero es algo bueno, y si fuera verdad sería increíble. – Kara muy tranquila alucinando el futuro que se les venía, uno dónde Lilian los apoye. Vaya que era extraño.

…

El cristal desapareció ante sus ojos. Todos creyeron que talvez era lo mejor, ya que no sabían por completo, todo el espectro de los efectos.

…

…

…

Pasaron cinco años, a partir de aquello que les había pasado.

Ahora Lena y Kara estaban casadas, y tenían tres pequeños, dos mellizos que nacieron primero y al año nació la pequeña Alice.

\- Alice, una miniatura de Lena, al igual que había sido la pequeña Lee, cuyo apodo favorito era "bebé Lee".

\- Eliza Alexandra, una miniatura de Kara, al igual que la pequeña Kara de bebé, toda una monada, su apodo era también "peque Kar"

\- Kyle, una combinación de ambas, pelito rubio, ojos avellana, una sonrisa enorme y maravillosa cómo lo era el de Kara.

Su perrito Fredy había crecido también, ahora era todo un perro siberiano tal cuál, bonito, grande, de unos ojos espectaculares. El amigo favorito de los tres pequeños, cada que iban a visitar a sus tías favoritas; Maguie y Alex, ahora ya casadas también, con un hijo llamado Luke, de ojos marrones y pelo castaño, instintivo, protector, muy amoroso, de tres añitos, al igual que Kyle, que desde ya era su compinche en todas sus travesuras.

Alice (2 añitos), Eliza, Kyle y Luke (3 añitos), Fredy (5 años, un perro muy guapo, bello cómo ninguno).

…

Lena y Kara un fin de semanas viendo a sus hijos y sobrino, no podrían estar más encantadas con ellos, todas las travesuras, todo el amor reunido entre todos, era alucinante.

Y sobretodo la presencia de Lilian Luthor en sus vidas, fue algo que jamás pudieron prever.

Ella había hecho un cambio abismal, todo por permanecer en la vida de su hija y de sus nietos. Claro que ella seguía bromeando con Kara "la extraterrestre", esa era una interacción que jamás iba a cambiar, hasta había un toque de cariño ahí.

…

Lena estaba encantada con su familia, con todo este amor abismal que recibía día tras día y que sólo iba creciendo cada vez.

Y rememorando desde cómo comenzó todo esto a cómo están ahora, ella, Kara y sus niños, todo el viaje había sido alucinante.

Ella no podía estar más enamorada de Kara y de sus peques, de su sobrino, de su Fredy, de su familia y de la vida.

Ahora, rememorando, la experiencia que le dio ese cristal, había sido exactamente lo que se necesitaba.

"El amor"

"El amor, es la última empresa"

"Ama, sonríe, crea"


End file.
